


We have to be Humans (because We get Scars)

by shiyiiing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyiiing/pseuds/shiyiiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao accidentally saves a boy with superpowers, only to find out that he has superpowers as well. Now, Minghao has to join twelve other boys as they try their best to escape from their enemies, in between learning how to use his new abilities and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> it's minghao's birthday and i'm starting a mutants!au long fic because holidays. ~~and chinaline who gives me way too many feels~~  
> 

It was late in the evening when Minghao finally left the school. The air was chilly and there weren’t a lot of people still out and about on the streets. Minghao pulled his hoodie tighter around him, zipping it up to the top, as he made his way out of the school compound.  
  
It was the last day of school and Minghao’s class had decided to hold a class party which has yet to end. Minghao was never fond of such rowdy gatherings and so, chose to leave earlier than the others. It was probably the smartest decision he ever made — considering how few people there were on the streets now, it’ll be completely empty by the time the rest of the class decide to leave. And while that was never a good thing, it was especially so right now.  
  
As he strolled leisurely down the street, Minghao pulled on his headphones and pressed ‘play’ on his handphone’s radio. He was just in time for the evening news and Minghao absent-mindedly listened to the radio broadcaster speak.  
  
“... The increasing rate of missing teenagers are beginning to alarm the government.” The female broadcaster informed the listeners, her voice scratchy from poor reception. “As of now, there have been over four hundred missing teenagers since the beginning of this year — a startling jump from last year’s two hundred.”  
  
_That’s a lot_ , Minghao noted subconsciously as he made a turn round a corner. The street before him was practically empty, with only one or two people hurrying home. Even though this district was one of the less populated ones in the country, it was still surprising to see so few people.  
  
_Everyone’s worrying about the missing teenagers._ Minghao thought nonchalantly as he pulled his hood up. He rubbed his palms together, shivering. _And is it just me or is the weather getting colder?_  
  
“Experts believe that a large proportion of the missing teenagers are simply runaways,” the radio broadcaster continued, “and that only a few are victims of human trafficking. Nonetheless, the government hopes that parents will keep an eye on their children and communicate with them properly...”  
  
_Why is my house so near to school that I don’t have to take the bus, but so far that walking home takes half an hour?_ Minghao grumbled in annoyance to himself as he came to a standstill at a junction. Normally, Minghao would cross the road and continue down the street but it was way too time-consuming and it was so cold then.  
  
“... Parents should also advise their children to refrain from walking alone or in deserted areas but stick to crowded places where there is a smaller chance of them...”  
  
_I’ll just take the shortcut today._ Minghao abruptly decided, turning on his heel to go into an alley on his right. People rarely walk here because of the numerous bags of trash blocking the path and the many, confusing routes but it was a much shorter way home for Minghao.  
  
The air was silent except for Minghao’s lone footsteps and the radio broadcaster’s voice, announcing some other news. Deftly, the Chinese boy sidestepped a trash bag and continued on his way where there were the unmistakable sounds of scuffling and muffled yells, penetrating the headphones.  
  
_Hold on. What was that?_ Minghao jolted out of his thoughts as he hastily stopped in the middle of the alley, pulling his headphones off to hear properly. There was silence and Minghao unconsciously walked forward, his curiosity getting the better of him, until he was peeking over to the other side.  
  
There was a group of men, dressed entirely in black clothing and paired with masks, with a teenaged boy in their midst. The boy was struggling with all his might, fighting back at the men. One of the men had his hand over the boy’s mouth, which explained the muffled shouts, and another was holding the boy’s hands behind him, locked together in a tight grip. The other two men were trying to grab the boy’s legs but he was flailing wildly, striking and kicking at them that both of them couldn't even grab hold of them.  
  
All of the sudden, the broadcaster’s words came flooding to Minghao’s head. _Missing teenagers — victims — human trafficking — deserted areas._  
  
“Oh, no.” Minghao breathed out in growing shock and terror, and he took an automatic step backwards. _Run or help? Run or help?_ Thoughts raced across his mind as Minghao debated between fleeing and aiding.  
  
At this moment, the man covering the boy’s mouth raised his head and their eyes met. Minghao watched in stunned silence as the man’s eyes widened in surprise. Then, he was pointing his finger directly at Minghao and yelling at his accomplices.  
  
_Run. Definitely run._ Minghao promptly decided before spinning around to flee. To his utmost horror, he tripped over an abandoned trash bag and down he went like a bag of flour. On instincts, Minghao broke the fall with his hands, saving himself from a broken nose and landing stomach down, but he was still in a daze from the sudden change in balance.  
  
Then, Minghao felt hands groping and grabbing hold of his legs and he freaked out, a burst of adrenaline shooting throughout his body and he kicked blindly at his captor.  
  
“No, no, no!” Minghao yelled frantically as he was dragged backwards by his legs. The hard ground scratched at his stomach, tearing his thin hoodie and school shirt, and Minghao tried to kick at his apprehender but the lack of sight made it extra difficult for him to land a single hit.  
  
“Quick, shut him up.” One of them hissed under his breath and Minghao was suddenly flipped onto his back, his breath knocked out of him and two men looming menacing above him.  
  
Running on fear and adrenaline, Minghao didn’t think. As quick as lightning, Minghao relied on his b-boying skills and twisted one of the men’s legs with his own. The man fell and Minghao kicked at his head with all the strength he had, knocking him unconscious.  
  
“You — What?” The other man was taken aback and he didn’t take long to recover his composure. Growling fiercely, the man advanced on Minghao and clenched his fist before letting it fly.  
  
“No!” Minghao sprayed out his hands in a defensive action when the man’s fist slammed against a barrier. The impact sent the man recoiling and he flew backwards, hitting the brick wall and then collapsing to the ground.  
  
For a moment, there was complete radio silence as everyone else watched the translucent, glowing force field, that surrounded and had protected Minghao from the man’s fist, simmered and then disappeared without a trace.  
  
_What — What was that?_ Minghao wondered, half in awe and half in shock, as he let his arms drop to his sides.  
  
“Mutant. Another bloody one.” The man who was gripping the boy’s hands growled lowly, his eyes full of hatred and disgust.  
  
Minghao jerked at the harsh tone and words before frantic words were spilling out of his lips, pleading and desperate. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Just let me go and I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
“Do you think we’re fools?” The other man snapped, taking a step forward towards Minghao who flinched. Then, he laughed without humor as he muttered bitterly. “You mutants are all the same, aren’t you? Crazy freaks, that’s what you all are!”  
  
“Oh, shut up.” There was a new voice and Minghao watched with bated breath as the boy knocked the man apprehending him with his head.  
  
The man let out a shout of pain as he released his grip on the boy in favour of clutching his head. The second man hissed furiously, “don’t let him go!” but he was a second too late and the boy vanished from sight.  
  
_I’m going crazy, aren’t I?_ Minghao asked himself, panic rising within him at the sudden change in events. _That boy literally disappeared into thin air!_  
  
“Hey,” there was voice by his ear and Minghao flinched again. The boy was now beside him, squatting down, and his voice was urgent. He grabbed Minghao’s hand and pulled him to his feet easily.  
  
“You — You were there — Now you’re here — You —” Minghao stammered eloquently, his eyes wide as saucers as his brain tried to keep up but failing miserably. “I’m crazy, aren’t I?”  
  
The boy tilted his head at Minghao, almost curiously, before hissing. “Run!”  
  
“Get them!” One of the still conscious men ordered in pure fury but Minghao and the boy were already off and running for their lives.  
  
His heart pounding in his chest, Minghao ran with the boy as fast as his legs could carry him. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins and the threat of the men behind them made Minghao ran even faster but he was tiring, the earlier events having already sapped most of his energy.  
  
_Oh, let’s just stop_. Minghao thought quite calmly in his head despite feeling like his legs were on fire. The need to stop running and take a break was overriding his common sense. _What’s so bad about getting killed by those men, anyways?_  
  
As if he heard his thoughts, the boy turned his head back, squeezed Minghao’s hand encouragingly and commanded, “don’t you dare stop running!”  
  
_But I want to_ , Minghao whined in his head, his eyes falling shut, and suddenly, there was no longer concrete beneath his feet but soft carpet, and he was no longer running but standing still.  
  
Minghao opened his eyes slowly and found the boy staring at him in bewilderment. “You can teleport?” He demanded loudly.  
  
The Chinese boy opened his mouth to answer but that instantaneously seemed like a lot of effort — effort that Minghao no longer had. Instead, he leaned forward, falling into the boy’s warm embrace and promptly fainted.  
  
  
  
Minghao opened his eyes and forced them shut almost immediately. The ceiling light was way too bright for his eyes and it made his head hurt. Groaning, Minghao turned his head slightly to his right as he rubbed his temple with his hand.  
  
“You’re awake!”  
  
Minghao opened his eyes slowly and found himself face to face with a dark haired boy. He was leaning forward, elbows on the bed. The boy was young, younger than Minghao himself, and the back of his hair stuck out distractingly.  
  
“Where am I?” Minghao croaked out rather than asked. His throat felt so dry and it kind of hurt to speak.  
  
Instead of answering, the boy reached for a cup of water Minghao didn't notice earlier. Handing it to Minghao, the boy advised, “maybe you should drink first. You were out for like a day.”  
  
Pushing himself up into a sitting positioned, Minghao accepted the cup gratefully and downed it in one go. The cool water soothed his parched throat but something the boy said was nagging at him.  
  
“Hold on, I was out for a day?” Minghao demanded, placing the now empty plastic cup on the bed. From the corner of his eye, Minghao subconsciously realized that he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. “What happened?”  
  
“Don't you remember?” The boy asked curiously, leaning forward further. Then something flashed in his eyes and he jumped to his feet. “I almost forgot. Jisoo hyung told me to get him once you woke up.”  
  
“Jisoo hyung?” Minghao echoed in confusion, the feminine name foreign on his tongue, feeling like a pounding headache was about to come. “Who's that?”  
  
“Jisoo hyung? He's just the person who healed you.” The boy tossed over his shoulder dismissively. He was already at the bedroom door and before Minghao could ask another question, the boy slipped past the door and was gone.  
  
Left alone in the bedroom, Minghao surveyed his vicinity. Like he had noticed earlier, he wasn’t in his bedroom as he had initially thought but rather, in a stranger’s. There was a bunch of personal belongings scattered around the bedroom, ruling out the possibility that it was a guest room.  
  
The bedroom was decently sized with the bed Minghao was on in the middle of it, one side facing the bedroom door and the other facing the windows. The windows were closed but the curtains weren’t drawn and Minghao glanced out to see a cloudless, cobalt blue sky.  
  
_What time is it?_ Minghao wondered before remembering the boy’s words. _He said that I was unconscious for a day._ He frowned, as he forced himself to recall the previous day’s events.  
  
_Graduation party — walking home — human trafficking — running and running and running._ Minghao moaned as everything came rushing back like water from a broken dam. _That boy — he could turn invisible and I — I_ —  
  
“No way.” Minghao took a sharp intake of breath as his memories came back. He held up his hands and examined them intently. They didn’t look any different from before but Minghao could still remember how he had generated some sort of protection which had shielded him from an attack. The memory was almost embedded in his mind. Could I do it again?  
  
Concentrating all his might on his hand, Minghao thrust out out his right hand in anticipation, expecting the translucent barrier to appear once more. “Go!”  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
“Argh!” Minghao groaned in disappointment as he let his hand fall to the bed, knocking the cup off. _What was I thinking? How can someone like me do something as amazing as that?_ The Chinese boy berated himself as he leaned over to grab the cup.  
  
“I would advise you not to move so much yet.” A new voice spoke up, soft yet authoritative. Minghao glanced up; the bedroom door had opened without him knowing and the boy from earlier was standing by it, along with an older looking boy.  
  
_This must be Jisoo hyung._ Awkwardly, Minghao straightened up as he explained, “I was just trying to get the cup.” He pointed lamely at the fallen cup and the older boy smiled.  
  
“Don’t worry about the cup.” The older boy, Jisoo, smiled as he walked forward and Minghao’s jaw dropped. He watched as the cup rose in the air before settling in the older boy’s hand.  
  
“You — The cup —” Minghao stuttered as he pointed at Jisoo then at the cup in his hand before finally giving up. “I’m officially crazy.”  
  
The two boys seemed amused by Minghao’s statement. “You’re not crazy.” The younger one corrected and Minghao stared at him.  
  
“Are you going to start flying or something?” Minghao asked with no small amount of malice and the boy grinned, moving forward.  
  
“Chan, go prepare him some food.” Jisoo instructed, stopping the other boy. He all but shoved the cup into Chan’s hands as well and he frowned.  
  
“Woe is me for being the maknae.” Chan muttered under his breath but obeyed nonetheless.  
  
After making sure that the door was closed, Jisoo finally turned to Minghao and introduced himself. “I’m Jisoo.”  
  
“I know.” Minghao answered without thinking and Jisoo stared at him. “I mean, the other boy kind of told me.”  
  
Jisoo continued to stare at him.  
  
“What?” Minghao asked, fazed and uncomfortable.  
  
“What’s your name?” Jisoo questioned, smiling fondly.  
  
“Oh.” Minghao flushed in embarrassment before hastily answering. “Minghao. Xu Minghao.”  
  
“Hello, Minghao.” Jisoo smiled wider, friendliness emitting from him in waves. “How are you feeling right now?”  
  
“Crazy.” Minghao replied in a heartbeat.  
  
Jisoo stared at him patiently.  
  
“Out of sorts. Weird. Confused.” Minghao eventually admitted, cracking under the older boy’s gaze. After a second, he emphasized. “ _Very_ confused.”  
  
Jisoo laughed and patted Minghao’s head before replying. “Well, you being out of sorts isn’t unexpected. You have been unconscious for more than a day already. I’m not an expert but I’m guessing that you lost consciousness because of shock and overexertion.”  
  
“Shock and overexertion.” Minghao repeated, processing the words slowly. Hesitantly, he pressed on. “So, erm. Did I really — erm — produce a barrier?”  
  
Jisoo frowned slightly before inquiring. “Do you mean a force field? Because that’s what Junhui told us.”  
  
“Yeah, that thing.” Minghao eagerly agreed before insisting, “so I did then? I did create a force field and I’m not crazy, right?”  
  
“No one ever said you were.” Jisoo pointed out before reiterating. “You’re not crazy.”  
  
Relief blossomed within Minghao and he unexpectedly reached forward and hugged a surprised Jisoo. “Thank you, thank you.” He mumbled into the older boy’s shoulder.  
  
Minghao hadn’t realized it until then but he really didn’t want to be crazy and it was such a huge relief to know that he wasn’t. Perhaps, the man calling him a crazy freak had affected him more than he expected.  
  
“Wait,” Minghao broke apart and stared at Jisoo. “Who’s Junhui?” The Chinese name was both familiar and foreign to him at the same time.  
  
“Junhui? He’s the one who you saved yesterday.” Jisoo answered before adding afterwards as an afterthought. “And also the one who saved you.”  
  
The face of the boy who could turn invisible at will popped up in Minghao’s mind. _Finally, I know your name. Junhui._ Minghao thought, feeling strangely at ease.  
  
“So, what exactly happened yesterday? Who are you guys and what’s up with the superpowers? Do everyone here have one? And what are mutants? And why were people after the boy — Junhui?” Minghao suddenly blurted out, question after question pouring out of his mouth relentlessly.  
  
Jisoo looked quite taken aback by the onslaught of questions and he managed a small smile. “You have to slow down if you want answers, Minghao.”  
  
Minghao opened his mouth to ask a question when Chan appeared, holding a platter of food. “Delivery's here!”  
  
Upon smelling the aroma, Minghao’s stomach growled loudly and his hand flew to it in embarrassment. “Sorry.” He automatically apologized.  
  
“Don’t be.” Jisoo chuckled and the platter flew from Chan’s hands to land nicely in front of Minghao. “Eat. You haven’t ate for a day.”  
  
At that, Minghao all but devoured the food laid out in front of him as Chan excused himself. The food wasn’t anything extravagant or fabulous but sandwiches and milk never seemed as appetizing as before. After his third sandwich, Minghao finally took a pause.  
  
“You can move things with your mind.” Minghao began, facing Jisoo. “Like Jean Grey.”  
  
“Telekinesis.” Jisoo supplied helpfully. “That’s one of my superpowers.”  
  
Minghao was curious. “What’s the other?”  
  
Not saying a word, Jisoo touched Minghao’s face where there was a small scratch. Within seconds, Minghao felt a surge of energy and even without looking, he knew that the scratch was now gone.  
  
“Healing.” Minghao whispered in undisguised amazement. “That’s so _cool_.”  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Jisoo modestly dismissed Minghao’s words. “The others have way better superpowers.”  
  
“There are more of you guys?” Minghao asked, feeling even more intrigued by this new piece of information.  
  
Jisoo nodded his head, affirming the younger boy’s statement.  
  
“That’s really awesome.” Minghao beamed, forgetting the traumatic events for a second. Then, he deflated and cautiously asked. “But the men from yesterday? They wanted to catch Junhui and later me? What actually happened?”  
  
Jisoo hesitated before elaborating. “I don’t think I should say anything. I wasn’t at the scene and I don’t want to give you any false information.”  
  
“But —” Minghao began but Jisoo silenced him with a shake of his head.  
  
“If you want to know what happened yesterday, you should ask Junhui.” Jisoo advised before rising to his feet. “Come on, let’s go see him now.”  
  
Pushing the empty platter aside, Minghao slipped out of bed quickly. The desire to know was nearly overwhelming and he followed Jisoo to the door, one thought — one name — in his head.  
  
_Junhui._


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so thankful for the love this fic has received and i will continue to do my best to not disappoint you guys! ❤

Minghao barely took a step out of the bedroom before he was suddenly knocked over by a large hound, his back hitting the floor painfully. Despite that, Minghao found himself laughing out aloud as the dog licked his face persistently.  
  
“Stop — Stop it!” Minghao tried to command the dog through his own laughter. The hound was practically on top of him, paws on his shoulders and snout at his face. It wasn’t even a small hound but a large, monstrous one and Minghao found himself gasping for air, in between laughter, under the dog’s weight on his chest.  
  
The feeling of the dog on him, licking him, was such a _normal_ thing that Minghao embraced it warmly, drool and pain and all, especially with how abnormal and weird his life had been recently. For one brief moment, Minghao felt normal again, like he was just a teenaged boy with a pet dog and not a teenaged boy with superpowers who was nearly captured by strangers.  
  
“Wonwoo, get him off Minghao!” Somewhere, Minghao heard Jisoo giving instructions and all of the sudden, the hound was finally removed from his body.  
  
Minghao opened his eyes (he hadn’t even realized that he had closed them in the first place) and found an apologetic Jisoo looking down at him with another dark haired boy holding onto the hound tightly. Now that the hound was a distance away from him, Minghao was amazed by how huge it was.  
  
“I’m so sorry about that, Minghao.” Jisoo immediately apologized as he extended a helping hand to the Chinese boy, pulling him to his feet. “I bet you didn’t expect to have a dog licking your face when you came out.”  
  
“It’s okay, Jisoo hyung.” Minghao grinned back, not fazed, as he rose to stand. Then, he cringed ever so slightly as he wiped some leftover drool on his face with the back of his hand as he shared. “I actually like dogs so I really don’t mind it.”  
  
The hound barked excitedly, as if understanding Minghao’s words and was extremely delighted, and Minghao patted its back fondly.  
  
“I mean, dogs are awesome.” Minghao beamed at Jisoo as he continued rubbing the hound’s back. He bent down, his hand not stopping, and the dog practically whined in pleasure.  
  
The other boy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Really?” He eyed the hound skeptically who barked again, forming an eerily humanlike smile, but Minghao took in the boy first.  
  
The boy was tall with black hair that brushed the top of his eyes, covering his eyebrows entirely. He was also strikingly handsome with a sharp, angular face and defined cheekbones. Minghao must have been staring for too long when the hound barked in his ear, bringing him back to reality.  
  
“Yeah.” Minghao affirmed, regaining his senses, before wrapping his arms around the hound, hugging it tightly to make for his earlier distraction. “What’s its name?”  
  
“Mingyu.” The same boy answered flippantly, sticking his hands into his jeans’ pockets.  
  
Minghao couldn’t help but let his lips quirk up in a smile as he glanced up. “That’s a really — erm — _human_ name.”  
  
At this, both the boy and Jisoo smiled in slight amusement. “If I were you, I wouldn’t get too attached to Mingyu.” The boy advised strangely.  
  
“Why not?” Minghao asked, surprised by the advice.  
  
The boy didn’t answer but the hound barked once and then dashed into the bedroom Minghao had just vacated, startling Minghao who watched it go. A few moments later, a smirking boy who was most decidedly _not_ in the bedroom earlier emerged from it. He was topless with a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips.  
  
“Okay, where did you come from?” Minghao demanded as he stood up, his brain not quite progressing everything yet.  
  
The new boy only grinned, flashing his pronounced canines and everything fell into place.  
  
Minghao’s jaw fell as he pointed at the boy, exclaiming. “You’re the dog!”  
  
“I’m a shapeshifter,” the boy — Mingyu — corrected pompously and Minghao faintly registered the other boy rolling his eyes in exasperation.  
  
“You licked my face.” Minghao accused, his hand touching his face subconsciously. He made a face of disgust. “Gross.”  
  
“You didn’t mind it when I was a dog.” Mingyu retorted without any malice in his voice. He bounced forward, skidding to a stop in front of Minghao. Even though he was now a human, Minghao found that Mingyu reminded him faintly of a dog — hyper and energetic. “I can’t believe we finally have a new recruit. How long has it been since Jeonghan hyung joined us?”  
  
“A new recruit?” Minghao echoed in confusion. “Why are there recruits? Are we an army or something?”  
  
“Stop scaring Minghao.” The dark haired boy chided Mingyu before turning to Minghao. He flashed a quick smile before reassuring him, “relax. We’re not an army and I’m Wonwoo.”  
  
“I’m Minghao,” Minghao answered quickly before realizing that Wonwoo had called him by his name. Laughing nervously, Minghao ending lamely, “but you already know that.”  
  
Jisoo smiled affectionately at Minghao and the younger managed a weak smile of gratefulness but inside, he was feeling upset and out of place. _I’m like a fish out of water here. They’re all so nice, especially Jisoo hyung, but I’m not one of them._  
  
“Junhui hyung told us that you can teleport _and_ generate force fields.” Mingyu spoke up, his eyes shining with curiosity, breaking Minghao’s train of thoughts. “That’s so awesome.”  
  
Minghao thought back to earlier where he couldn’t even produce one force field and coughed awkwardly, remembering his failure. “I suppose so.” He vaguely answered, not meeting anyone’s eyes. _I’m not awesome._  
  
Mingyu opened his mouth to ask another question but Jisoo jumped in before he could. “Save your questions for later, Mingyu. I’m supposed to bring Minghao to see Junhui and Seungcheol wants to talk to him, too.” The oldest boy informed the trio.  
  
“Well, there’s always breakfast.” Mingyu piped up, ever optimistic. “We can just interrogate you further then.”  
  
“Interrogate?” Minghao repeated with a nervous gulp.  
  
“Quick scaring him, Mingyu.” Wonwoo scolded, smacking the taller boy on the shoulder before dragging him away, leaving Minghao with Jisoo.  
  
Jisoo let out a sigh before apologizing sheepishly, as he began walking. “Sorry about that. We’re just really excited that you’re here.”  
  
“How come?” Minghao asked curiously as he walked with the older boy. “Surely, there has got to be more of you guys. I mean, people like you guys aren’t exactly common but you’re not _that_ uncommon, right?”  
  
_There’s lots of mutants in X-men and demigods in Percy Jackson._ Minghao thought, falling back on his albeit limited knowledge of people with superpowers but Jisoo only gave him a queer look.  
  
“We’re actually _that_ uncommon.” Jisoo rectified Minghao’s perception of them as they went down a hallway. Dimly, Minghao could hear noises emitting from the other rooms and he felt himself become eager to meet more people with superpowers.  
  
_Jisoo hyung can heal and move things with his mind while Mingyu is a shapeshifter._ Minghao recalled mentally as he walked beside Jisoo. _The Junhui guy can turn invisible whenever he wants._  
  
“So far, Seungcheol only managed to gather twelve of us.” Jisoo continued elaborating as Minghao listened attentatively. “And he started doing so about a few years ago. Which is actually a long time, considering his superpower.”  
  
_His superpower?_ Minghao wanted to ask questions but Jisoo opened a door and motioned for him to enter. Obeying, Minghao walked inside the room which was plainly yet nicely furnished.  
  
The room was considerably larger than the bedroom Minghao was in and the floor was carpeted. There were two sofas and an obscene amount of bean bags randomly placed around them, surrounding a coffee table. Opposite it was a television and Minghao deduced that this was probably the living room.  
  
Blinking, Minghao noticed that Jisoo was staring at him intently. “What is it?’ He asked self-consciously.  
  
“Nothing. Just that, this was where you first appeared with Junhui.” Jisoo explained, gesturing at the living room as if making a point. “So I thought that you might have some memories of it.”  
  
Minghao instinctively glanced down at the carpeted floor. “Well, to be fair, I blacked out seconds after I came here.” He reminded the other boy.  
  
“True, true,” Jisoo agreed as he smiled bashfully. “I should have considered that.”  
  
“So, where's the Junhui guy?” Minghao inquired, settling down on the nearest bean bag. He let his head fall back, trying to relax. “I have a lot of questions I want to ask him.”  
  
“Maybe that's why he's not here yet.” An unfamiliar voice spoke up, teasing, and Minghao jolted in surprise. He straightened up and watched a black haired boy approach him.  
  
“What's your name?” The new arrival asked and Minghao resisted the unexpected urge to stand up. Despite his gummy smile and friendly eyes, there was a sort of authoritative air coming from the boy and Minghao was pretty sure he was the leader of this ragtag band of gifted people.  
  
“Minghao.” The Chinese boy answered before taking a gamble and guessing. “You're Seungcheol?”  
  
“Ding, ding! You're correct.” The boy, Seungcheol, laughed cordially before turning to Jisoo, telling him. “I think Jeonghan’s looking for you, Jisoo.”  
  
Jisoo made a face but smiled, sighing. “Honestly, can't we stay apart for more than fifteen minutes?” He flashed Minghao a quick smile before disappearing through the door.  
  
“I heard that you have questions?” Seungcheol began as he sat down on the bean bag opposite Minghao. “Hit me with them.”  
  
_Okay. This is awkward._ Minghao thought to himself. The setting was so weird — two complete strangers having a conversation about people with superpowers while sitting on bean bags.  
  
“Erm, firstly. Why do you have superpowers?” Minghao questioned, picking the first question that popped into his head which arguably was the most important.  
  
“We’re just born with them.” Seungcheol easily answered, entirely at ease. “Don't question genes.”  
  
_That's sounds fake but okay._ Minghao didn't have to think long before another question emerged. “Why were people after Junhui?”  
  
At this, Seungcheol schooled his features into a solemn expression and he leaned forward. “What do you know of superpowers, Minghao?” He asked instead of answering the younger boy's question.  
  
Uncertainly, Minghao gave a shrug of his shoulders as he confessed, “not much. I know the X-Men series at least.”  
  
Seungcheol smiled faintly. “I guess that's better than nothing. We have superpowers and this,” he gestured around him, “is a safe house for us.”  
  
“A safe house?” Minghao felt goosebumps appear on his arms. _Why is there a safe house?_  
  
Seungcheol smiled faintly, as if sad by what he has to say next. “We have superpowers and unlike the society in the X-Men universe, people actually do want us — as weapons.”  
  
“Against who?” Minghao asked, shocked.  
  
“Against anyone — the government, the rest of Asia, the rest of the world.” Seungcheol answered grimly. “They're not really picky. Those men you saw the other day? They're part of an organization who wants to catch us — people with superpowers — and train us as living weapons to combat and take over the government and ultimately the world.”  
  
“Can't we call the police?” Minghao suggested, baffled by how serious his current situation seemed.  
  
Seungcheol stared at him blankly before correcting him. “Call the police and we'll still be weapons, just for the government instead of the organization. Different leashes but still trapped.”  
  
“Oh.” Minghao simply voiced out but in his head, it was a flurry of wild thoughts. _This is crazy. Me — a weapon? That's crazy!_  
  
“So we're hiding from them. The organization, that is.” Minghao cautiously inquired, still confused but wanting to know.  
  
“That's right.” Seungcheol nodded his head in affirmation. He gestured around him, explaining. “This is our safe house and the organization doesn't know that we're here. The twelve — well, thirteen now that you're here — of us live here and we try our best to get by without alerting the organization's attention.”  
  
“Us?” Minghao felt a sudden urge to laugh, everything was so weird and confusing and he didn’t want to be part of it. “I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't think I'm one of you guys.”  
  
“But you are.” Seungcheol simply stated.  
  
“No, I'm not.” Minghao shook his head, suddenly exhausted. He wasn't one of them, he _couldn't_ be. “I don't have superpowers at all. You say I can generate force fields but I tried and I can't. I'm not one of you.”  
  
“You can teleport.” A strangely familiar voice remarked and when Minghao looked around, he wasn't one bit surprised to find the boy from that night.  
  
_Junhui._ Minghao thought, the name crystal clear in his head. _That's Junhui. The boy who can invisible at will._  
  
“You're the one who teleported us here.” Junhui informed the younger a matter of factly, taking a seat in another bean bag. “You're one of us.”  
  
“I'm not!” Minghao burst out angrily but beneath the fury, there was fear — fear of being captured by the organization.  
  
Earlier, Minghao had come to terms with him not being crazy because he _did_ create a force field but now, there was a whole new problem. Minghao rather be crazy and be unable to produce force fields because that would meant that he was a _part_ of them. _But I don’t want to._  
  
“I don't even know where _here_ is.” Minghao added, feeling that it was a really valid point. “How can I possibly teleported myself to a place I didn’t even know existed.”  
  
Both Seungcheol and Junhui exchanged a glance of doubt and Minghao could tell that they had already considered that point. After a pause, Seungcheol began, “that’s not important right now. What’s important is that, Minghao, you _are_ one of us.”  
  
“You know it as well as we do.” Junhui spoke up quietly and Minghao stared at him. The older boy’s eyes were hard and unrelenting. “Have you forgotten already? I was there and I saw you generate a force field. I was there, holding your hand, when you teleported us to safety. You can’t just deny and pretend that all of that didn’t happen.”  
  
_He’s right._ Minghao felt his eyes burn with unshed tears and he blinked furiously. _I won’t cry, I won’t._ “I — I —” He tried to reason but deep down inside, Minghao knew that they were right. _I’m one of them but I don’t want to be._  
  
At that moment, Junhui’s face softened. “I know it’s difficult to take this all in right now but you have to understand. There are people out there who want to use us as weapons and we can’t let them. We’re living weapons, Minghao, we’re dangerous.”  
  
“We’re living weapons.” Minghao murmured to himself, finally resigning himself to the truth. “We’re dangerous.” _I’m dangerous._  
  
“I never wanted to be a weapon.” Minghao blurted out uncontrollably, his eyes tearing up. “I never wanted all of this to happen. I never wanted to have superpowers. I never want to be a part of you. I just wanted to be _normal_.”  
  
Seungcheol looked away but Junhui smiled in a regretful manner. “Oh, Minghao. None of us chose this path. We were just born like this.”  
  
Minghao found himself staring into Junhui’s eyes, slowly understanding everything, but something was out of place.  
  
“What about our parents? Aren't they worried about us?” Minghao questioned, a pang of guilt stabbing his heart as he remembered how long he had been out. _Mom and Dad must be worried sick about me. I haven't been home for a day!_  
  
Abruptly, Minghao leapt to his feet, his parents at the forefront of his mind. “I have to call my parents.” He announced before hastily groping at his clothes which he now noticed wasn't his.  
  
Instead of the school uniform and hoodie he had donned when he had left his home, Minghao was now dressed in an oversized T-shirt and denim jeans. But most importantly, his phone wasn't on his person.  
  
“Where's my phone?” Minghao all but demanded, his worry for his parents overriding the natural authority emitting from Seungcheol. He glared angrily at the two boys who didn’t do anything. “I have to call my parents.”  
  
By now, Seungcheol was standing up and he was slightly taller than Minghao but the younger didn't let that deter him. _I need to tell Mom and Dad that I'm fine and okay._ Minghao told himself in his head.  
  
“Your phone's with Hansol but even if you had it, I won't let you call your parents.” Seungcheol merely informed the Chinese boy, his face blank but his eyes were apologetic, like he really didn’t want things to be like that.  
  
_What?_ Minghao gaped at the older boy, flabbergasted by his response. “What do you mean, you _won't_? I have to call them and tell them I'm fine.” He furiously retorted.  
  
“You can’t, Minghao.” Junhui insisted, standing up as well. He placed a restricting hand on Minghao’s arm, his grip loose but still there. “If you do, the organization may trace the call back to us.”  
  
Harshly, Minghao shoved Junhui’s hand away from him as he spat out selfishly. “So what? Let them find us. I don’t care. I _have_ to tell my parents I’m alright.”  
  
“Then you’re also dooming your parents.” Seungcheol declared, dropping a bombshell out of the blue, and Minghao froze on the spot with wide eyes.  
  
_Dooming them?_ Minghao felt fear slowly overwhelm his being, a shiver running down his spine. _What is Seungcheol hyung talking about?_  
  
Taking advantage of Minghao’s silence, Seungcheol went on in the same emotionless voice. “The organization isn’t a small group of people, Minghao. They are comprised of influential and powerful people with connections to everywhere.”  
  
“If you call your parents, the organization will trace your handphone back to your location and find us.” Seungcheol explained before reminding Minghao. “Not to mention, you were in your school uniform that day and I’m certain that the organization is already aware of which school you were in. If you call your parents, you’re indicating to them that you’re alive and they’ll most definitely launch a search for you, drawing attention that you don’t need.”  
  
Minghao was silent throughout and he watched Seungcheol speak with a gobsmacked expression. _The organization... Is it really that powerful?_  
  
“The organization would catch wind of this and piece things together, and find out your identity. And in order to lure you out, the organization would use your parents.” Seungcheol paused before fixing Minghao with a steely gaze. “The organization isn’t afraid to use torture.”  
  
“But, on the other hand, if you don’t call them,” Seungcheol averted his gaze, looking out of the window, “your parents would think you have ran away from home and the organization would just dismiss it as just that. How many teenagers run away from nowadays? The organization wouldn’t find it out of the ordinary.”  
  
“You’re telling me that I should pretend that I’m a runaway,” Minghao croaked out in shock, “and make my parents worried out of their minds for their only son.”  
  
“Yes, your parents would be worried sick and heartbroken,” Seungcheol agreed, looking back at the Chinese boy. His eyes were sad as he reasoned, “but that’s a small price to pay for their safety and wellbeing.”  
  
_No._ Minghao felt his world fall apart at the seams at the thought of never seeing his parents again. In a twisted way, what Seungcheol said was true and even if it wasn’t, Minghao couldn’t take the risk of dooming his parents.  
  
_Mom. Dad._ Minghao blinked once but that was enough for the waterworks to start. The tears that he had tried so hard to keep back suddenly fell endlessly and Minghao hastily turned away in hopes of hiding his tears from the older boys.  
  
Behind him, Minghao heard Seungheol and Junhui exchanged a few, brief words, instructions judging from the tone. After a while, Seungcheol left the living room, pointedly averting his gaze from a crying Minghao, leaving him with the other Chinese boy.  
  
“Seungcheol hyung told me to bring you back to my bedroom.” Junhui communicated, not moving forward and giving Minghao space to recover his composure. “He’s going to get two of our members to — well — ease your transition here.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Minghao asked, wiping his tears fiercely with the back of his hand. He didn’t want to seem any weaker than he had already seemed.  
  
“He’s bringing Jeonghan and he was the person before you who joined us so he may be of some help.” Junhui explained, still standing behind Minghao. “He knows what it’s like to be confused and scared.”  
  
“And?” Minghao pressed on insistently. “Who’s the other member?” He turned around to face Junhui who was now closer than earlier.  
  
“He’s bringing Seungkwan.” Junhui answered, strangely not looking at him in the eye. “Seungkwan — he’s an empath so he can be of some help.”  
  
Minghao stared at Junhui, recognizing the word ‘empath’, before coldly stating. “I don’t need a therapist.”  
  
Junhui frantically backtracked. “Seungkwan’s not a therapist. He’ll just help you relax, calm down if you get agitated.”  
  
“I don’t need an empath.” Minghao insisted hotly, eyes flashing with annoyance. “I just want to talk to my parents.”  
  
There was a short, tense moment where Junhui seemed to struggle for words before he finally uttered, “fine.”  
  
Minghao stopped before cautiously asking. “What do you mean by ‘fine’?”  
  
Junhui eyed Minghao before brushing his way past him. “As in ‘fine, let’s go talk to your parents’.” He opened the door and then looked back pointedly at Minghao who didn’t moved an inch. “Are you coming?”  
  
“But Seungcheol said that I can’t?” Minghao asked. He was really confused but also wanted to speak to his parents for one last time. “That the organization would find out and —”  
  
“Yes, I’m disobeying Seungcheol’s instructions and risking our safe house’s safety by potentially disclosing its location,” Junhui interrupted sharply, cutting Minghao off. “But are you coming or not?”  
  
Minghao’s eyes widened but he found himself rushing forward, in a haste before Junhui changed his mind. “Yes, yes, of course I’m coming.” He paused at the door before giving Junhui a heartfelt gaze. “Thank you.”  
  
Junhui sighed heavily, with the martyred expression of an adult. “Let’s go before I regret it.”


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some angst for you all...

The layout of the house was that there were two living rooms but only one entrance, which was located in the other living room. As he trailed behind Junhui, Minghao tried to take in his surroundings. If he had to guess, Minghao believed that it was originally two apartments but they had removed the shared wall to make it into a single, large apartment. How else would one apartment fit twelve boys?  
  
_Where did they even get money to do that?_ Minghao wondered to himself as Junhui and he hurried down the hallway.  
  
Despite having eleven other people living in the same house, it wasn’t particularly difficult for Junhui to sneak out with Minghao. In fact, the two of them didn’t even bump into anyone except for a close shave with a sleepy short guy who was too sleepy to notice them.  
  
Minghao didn’t want to admit it to anyone but he may or may not have blushed when Junhui had quickly pulled him close to his chest when they ducked round a corner to avoid being seen. The heat in his cheeks were most likely due to them sneaking out or something — anything but the close physical contact with the older boy.  
  
“That’s Jihoon.” Junhui had informed him in a low whisper when the short boy had disappeared into the kitchen. Then he had frowned slightly before asking, “are you alright? You’re kind of red in the face.”  
  
“Nothing.” Minghao had hastily replied before urging Junhui, “let’s go before they realize we’re gone.”  
  
Within seconds, Junhui had successfully led Minghao out of the house and into the elevator. It was only when they were inside the elevator did Junhui finally let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Junhui leaned against the metal wall before notifying Minghao, “I’m going to bring you to a few streets away from our house where there’s a payphone. Call your parents quickly and if we’re lucky, we’ll return before anyone noticed that we went out.”  
  
“Okay,” Minghao nodded his head eagerly before asking, “is there anything I should or should not say?”  
  
“Obviously, don’t tell them the location of the safehouse.” Junhui ordered sternly, as the elevator stopped at the ground floor and the doors opened. They hurried onto the streets and Minghao noticed that the sky was starting to become a pale pink.  
  
“I won’t.” Minghao promised with genuine sincerity as he kept up with Junhui’s brisk pace. A thought occurred to Minghao and he suggested, “should I pretend that I ran away or something? I mean, it’s not exactly an uncommon thing nowadays, is it?”  
  
Junhui looked at Minghao in a new light as he admitted. “That’s not a bad idea. I didn’t know you had it in you, kid.”  
  
“Kid?” Minghao squawked indignantly, face now turning red for an entirely different reason from before. “Excuse you but I’m not a kid. I even graduated from high school already.”  
  
Junhui didn’t look impressed. “So did I. How old are you?” He asked absentmindedly as they came to a stop in front of a traffic light.  
  
“I’m a 97 liner.” Minghao answered pompously, subconsciously standing straighter to make the height difference between less prominent.  
  
Junhui raised a surprised eyebrow as he confessed. “I thought you were a 98 liner. You look younger than you really are.”  
  
“Well, how old are _you_?” Minghao retorted in annoyance.  
  
“I’m a year older than you.” Junhui responded as the green light appeared.  
  
They started to cross the street as Minghao pointed out, miffed. “That’s not even a large age difference and you’re calling me a kid? What is that Chan boy then? A festus?” The boy whom he had first saw that day suddenly popped up in his mind.  
  
“Chan’s a 99 liner and okay, I admit that the age difference isn’t that big,” Junhui acknowledged, and Minghao beamed at the recognition, before adding with a mischievous smile, “but you’re still a kid to me.”  
  
“Hey!” Minghao yelped, offended, but Junhui only ruffled his hair playfully. An easy silence reigned between them until the younger boy spoke up.  
  
“So, what’s up with Seungcheol hyung, anyways?” Minghao quizzed, a bit curious by how heated the leader had seemed earlier. He struggled to find the correct adjective to describe Seungcheol. “He’s so — I don’t know — uptight about the whole calling my parents matter?”  
  
Junhui kept quiet for a moment and Minghao waited impatiently for his answer. A heartbeat passed before Junhui slowly answered, his words mindful and careful. “Seungcheol hyung’s just protective of us, I suppose. He was once captured by the organization and he doesn’t want any of us to suffer from the same treatment.”  
  
“How did he escaped?” Minghao pressed on, intrigued by the leader’s history.  
  
“Seungcheol hyung doesn’t like to talk about it,” Junhui began cautiously, as if him telling Minghao was some sort of betrayal to Seungcheol, “but he once told us that he escaped because someone lost control of his superpower.”  
  
“And?” Minghao prompted curiously, leaning in closer to Junhui.  
  
“That person kind of just destroyed the facility.” Junhui finished simply and Minghao’s jaw dropped in shock.  
  
“That’s crazy! What kind of superpower was that?” Minghao gaped, bewildered and amazed at the same time. Junhui couldn’t help but chuckle at his pronounced reaction. “So that’s how Seungcheol hyung escaped? All alone?”  
  
Junhui nodded, going on. “He escaped from the facility and was by himself for a while until he found Jihoon, the guy we saw just now.”  
  
“He found Jihoon?” Minghao reiterated, somewhat baffled by Junhui’s choice of words. Then, something Jisoo remarked earlier clicked and he guessed. “Is Seungcheol hyung’s superpower related to finding people?”  
  
“His superpower is power detection.” Junhui affirmed before abruptly grabbing Minghao’s arm to steer him in another direction and Minghao averted his face to hide his reddening cheeks. “He basically detects whether people have superpowers and then he takes care of them, helps them, protects them from the organization.”  
  
“Oh.” Minghao muttered, feeling ashamed of his thoughts of Seungcheol now. The older boy may have been uptight and strict about Minghao not calling his parents but now that he was aware of what Seungcheol had went through, Minghao understood that it was all for his — and the others’ — own good.  
  
As if he knew what Minghao was thinking, Junhui quietly stated, “Seungcheol hyung has made it his life's mission to stop the organization from capturing anyone else.”  
  
“I know now.” Minghao expressed, sulking slightly at the older boy’s tone. “But those men from that day, they were from the organization, weren’t they?”  
  
“You’re right.” Junhui informed the younger boy. “They were only working for the organization as henchmen but they hate us. I don’t know why but they just hate us.”  
  
Minghao remembered the harsh words and repulsive aura from those henchmen and nodded in agreement. “Maybe it’s because we’re different from them. Maybe because we’re freaks.” He murmured softly, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
At that, Junhui turned to look at Minghao intently, some worry and uneasiness in his eyes. “We’re not freaks. We’re just people with special abilities but we’re not freaks.” He insisted but Minghao wasn’t really listening.  
  
“How did they find you?” Minghao asked instead, changing the subject.  
  
Junhui looked away, making a face. “I slipped up. I let them saw me.”  
  
“That doesn’t make sense.” Minghao frowned, not understanding how the other boy had ‘slipped up’. “Did they know you from before?”  
  
“Long story short, I accidentally turned invisible in front of them and they chased after me.” Junhui hastily shared, his gaze still averted from Minghao’s curious eyes.  
  
Minghao still wasn’t satisfied as he stubbornly interrogated. “How do you _accidentally_ turn invisible?”  
  
Junhui ran his fingers through his brown hair uneasily before finally giving in and elaborating. “Look, there are just times when we slip up and lose control of our superpowers, okay? I’m not proud of myself for accidentally turning invisible but it just happens.”  
  
“Like that guy who destroyed the facility.” Minghao recalled.  
  
“I haven’t destroyed any facility yet so no, not like that guy.” Junhui glared pointedly at the shorter boy before skidding to a stop. “We’re here.” He opened the pay phone’s door and all but shove Minghao inside it.  
  
“Stop manhandling me.” Minghao complained in slight unhappiness but the older male ignored him.  
  
With one hand on the pay phone door, Junhui warned, “I’m only giving you five minutes to call your parents before I’m getting you out. We took way too long to come here.”  
  
“Seventeen minutes.” Minghao bargained in determination.  
  
“Five.” Junhui echoed, not budging an inch.  
  
“Thirteen.”  
  
“Five.”  
  
“Ten.”  
  
“Four.”  
  
“Hey!” Minghao whined, shocked.  
  
Junhui shrugged his shoulders, not caring. “It’s either five or four. Take your pick.”  
  
“Come on,” Minghao pouted, using his natural cuteness and appealing to Junhui’s heart. “Ten minutes.”  
  
“Three.” Junhui responded.  
  
_You apparently have no heart._ Minghao scowled before switching tactics. “Please, please, ten minutes.” A light bulb went off in his head and Minghao blurted out, “Junhui ge!”  
  
The effect of the honourific was immense and quick. Almost immediately, Junhui’s features softened and Minghao beamed at him, pleased that his tactic worked. Seeing that, Junhui quickly schooled his features into nonchalance and gruffly allowed, “ten minutes.”  
  
“Thank you, Junhui ge!” Minghao cried out gratefully but Junhui slammed the pay phone door in his face.  
  
“Ten minutes!” Junhui yelled from outside the pay phone.  
  
_You really don’t have a heart._ Minghao glowered in annoyance.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath to compose himself first, Minghao pressed the last digit of his home number and the call went through. The phone rang for only a few seconds before it was hastily picked up and Minghao’s mother’s familiar voice filled his ear.  
  
“Hello? Is this Minghao?” Minghao’s mother demanded frantically and Minghao’s previous calm composure cracked as he felt guilt flood his being upon hearing how worried his mother’s voice was.  
  
“Hello?” Mrs. Xu repeated again, this time in a more annoyed voice, as if thinking that it was a prank call. Quickly, before his mother hung up, Minghao took a moment to steady himself before he finally opened his mouth.  
  
“Mom,” Minghao croaked out softly, his voice shaking with nervousness, “it’s me, Minghao.”  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath before Mrs. Xu immediately reprimanded her son, her tone furious and relieved at the same time. “Minghao! Where are you? Do you know how worried your father and I were?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Mom.” Minghao apologized sincerely, his hand gripping the phone tightly. A lump seemed to have formed in his throat as he wondered how in the world was he going to break the news to his mother.  
  
_You’re dooming your parents_. Seungcheol’s words floated in Minghao’s head and he hardened his resolve, making up his mind on the spot. _I can’t let anything happen to you or dad, mom. I can’t._  
  
Unbeknownst to Minghao’s internal turmoil, Mrs. Xu continued her tirade, “I don’t care what happened to you that made you think staying away from home overnight is a good idea but you’re coming straight home this instant and you’re going to be grounded —”  
  
“I’m not coming back.” Minghao blurted out, interrupting his mother mid sentence before she could go any further. Silence fell and Minghao swore he could hear his own heart pounding in his chest.  
  
_You idiot! You have to break it to her slowly, not like this._ Minghao instantly berated himself as his mother became silent, drawing another sharp breath.  
  
When she finally spoke, Mrs. Xu’s voice was quiet but baffled as she struggled with words. “Minghao, darling, what — What do you mean by that? You’re not coming back home?”  
  
It was heartbreaking to hear his mother sound so worried and confused, and Minghao hated himself so much for causing it to her. His eyes started to water and he blinked furiously, determined not to cry — at least, not now.  
  
“Mom, I’m never ever coming back home, okay?” Minghao forced himself to say, hoping that his voice was strong enough. He remembered the earlier plan he had told Junhui and continued. “I’m running away from home.”  
  
“You’re — You’re running away?” Mrs. Xu echoed in disbelief before she let out a strangled wail of pain. Minghao dug his fingers into his palm at his mother’s anguished reaction. _I’m sorry, I’m sorry._  
  
“Yes, mom. I’m running away.” Minghao lied, making his voice as cold as possible. He went on, “I don’t want to stay with you and dad anymore. I’m sick and tired of you guys, alright? I’m running away.”  
  
“Haohao, no, no, don’t. Please, come back and we’ll talk, alright?” Mrs. Xu pleaded desperately. “Don’t run away. Come back home, please. Haohao, please, _please_ , come back —” Her voice broke off at the end as Mrs. Xu started to sob, devastated by the realization that her only son was never coming home again.  
  
At the sound of his old nickname, Minghao squeezed his eyes closed as he allowed a single tear to fall. _Mom, dad, I’m so sorry. I’m not filial. I’m so sorry._  
  
“Mom, stop crying.” Minghao commanded but his voice wobbled. _Please, don’t cry anymore, mom. I’m not worth your tears._  
  
Minghao made himself go on despite the breaking of his heart. “I’m calling you now so that you and dad won’t waste any of your time looking for me because I don’t want to be found. I don’t want to come home so don’t look for me.”  
  
“Did we do something wrong, Haohao? Is that why you’re running away?” Mrs. Xu cried out, thinking that it was her fault that Minghao was running away. When Minghao didn’t answer, Mrs. Xu took his silence as affirmation.  
  
“Haohao, your father and I will change, we promise we will! We’ll change to whatever you want us to be.” Mrs. Xu promised emotionally, her tears falling quickly. “Just come back home, Haohao, and we’ll talk this out. Haohao, you know that we can’t lose you, our only son, our pride and joy.”  
  
“Mom,” Minghao could only whispered in distress, feeling wretched at making his mother feel that she wasn’t doing enough. Minghao longed to take his words back and go back home, go back to his mother’s arms but he couldn’t, not if he wanted his parents to be safe. _I’m sorry but this is the only way you and dad will be safe._  
  
“Haohao, please. We’ll change.” Mrs. Xu vowed through her tears, each heartfelt word feeling like a stab in Minghao’s heart. He let out a soft whimper as he held onto the pay phone’s shelf for support, his legs suddenly weak. “Please, Haohao, come back home. Don’t leave us, come back home, Haohao.”  
  
“Mom, I love you.” Minghao hoarsely croaked out, still holding back his tears. “You and dad both, I love you two from the bottom of my heart. You guys are the best parents in the world but I can’t come home.”  
  
“Haohao —” Mrs. Xu began in despair but Minghao’s voice overrode her softer one.  
  
“Just —” Minghao swallowed, forcing himself to go on. “Just forget that you ever had a son like me.” Minghao requested with a note of finality before hanging up.. The last thing he heard was his mother crying out his name before the call ended.  
  
His duty done, Minghao sank to the floor and hugged his knees together pathetically before he finally allowed his tears to fall freely, without inhibitions. _Mom, dad, I’m sorry for being so unfilial. I’m so so sorry._ Minghao sobbed uncontrollably, already missing his parents and hating himself for hurting them so much.  
  
_This is all my fault — my fault for being born like this, a freak!_ Minghao screamed at himself as he bawled without restriction. Crying, he hit himself in the chest, grunting at each hit but he knew that the pain he felt couldn’t be compared to the pain of his mother, thinking that she wasn’t good enough that her only son ran away from home.  
  
_I never wanted this. I never wanted to be born a_ freak. Minghao yelled in his head, moaning at the unfairness of the world. He kicked at the pay phone wall, venting his anger and frustrations but that only served to make his foot hurt. Despite that, Minghao continued to kick at the wall as he apologized profusely to his parents in his head. _Mom, dad, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._  
  
_It’s better that I don’t return home_. Minghao bawled, tears wetting his cheeks. His nose started to run and he wiped at it harshly, ruining the sleeve of his shirt. _It’s better that mom and dad doesn’t have a son like me. It’s better to not have a son than to have a son that’s a freak._  
  
At this moment, the pay phone door opened and Junhui stuck his head in, announcing, “it’s time up, kid, now get —” Junhui’s voice abruptly broke off as he registered the scene of Minghao on the floor with red, swollen eyes and tears.  
  
“Oh.” Junhui simply articulated, straightening up. His face was unreadable and Minghao averted his tear stained cheeks.  
  
“Give —” Minghao hiccuped as he wiped his tears fiercely, not looking at the older boy. His face turned crimson red at being seen in such a state. “Give me a second and I’ll be outside.”  
  
Minghao got to his feet, his face still diverted from Junhui’s, and took a step towards the exit when Junhui suddenly stepped in.  
  
Taken by surprise, Minghao stared at Junhui with an open mouth as he started to ask. “What are you doing?”  
  
The older boy didn’t answer. Instead, in one swift movement, Junhui closed the door behind him with one hand and then, enveloped Minghao in his arms in one warm embrace.  
  
_Junhui ge?_ Minghao froze on the spot, startled by the show of affection and support. The older boy was tall enough that Minghao’s face was buried in the junction between his shoulder and neck, hiding his burning face.  
  
“Just cry if you want to.” Junhui ordered above him, his voice low and husky. He pulled Minghao closer and then, his hands rested on Minghao’s back, not moving but also not awkward. “Go on, kid.”  
  
Taking that as permission, Minghao allowed himself to continue sobbing. He closed his eyes as he cried into Junhui’s shoulders, his own shoulders shaking uncontrolling from his sobs. Minghao wasn’t sure how long he stood there, in Junhui’s embrace, but at one point, Junhui began to stroke his back in a comforting manner and murmur reassurances in Mandarin into his ear.  
  
_I’m sorry, mom and dad._


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your hand if you need more junhao cuteness because i really do. someone pls write junhao o(≧▽≦)o

“Are you sure that you’re alright now?” Junhui asked for the umpteen time, his hand resting on the doorknob of the apartment’s door. He turned back to stare at Minghao, whose eyes were still red, who nodded his head.  
  
“I’m okay now.” Minghao quickly answered, his gaze dropping to the wet spots on Junhui’s shirt. He didn’t know how many tears he had shed but the shirt was still wet even after their journey back home.  
  
To be honest, Minghao was utterly mortified by everything that had happened. Junhui had already thought of him as a child, a kid and he  _just_ had to go and prove that point was valid by sobbing like a child in front of him.  
  
Junhui studied Minghao with such intensity that the younger had to look away. Without thinking, Minghao punched Junhui in the shoulder as he fiercely insisted. “I’m not lying. I really am okay now.”  
  
“Okay, if you say so.” Junhui finally gave in and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. Almost immediately, a light brown haired boy popped up into their view with a wide grin.  
  
“Guess who’s in trouble?” The boy asked in a singsong voice. “Not me, but Junhui hyung.”  
  
_Oh, no._  Minghao thought as he glanced worriedly at Junhui who didn’t seem any disturbed.  _I got Junhui ge into trouble._  
  
“Shut up, rascal.” Junhui growled without any real malice as he swatted at the boy who danced out of harm’s way. “Where’s Seungcheol hyung?” He asked in general and Minghao noticed that there were two other boys in the living room.  
  
“With Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung.” A boy with auburn hair piped out from the sofa. With the last boy, they were both staring at Minghao with identical expressions of curiosity.  
  
Junhui sighed before asking. “And, pray tell, where are they?”  
  
“In your bedroom.” The last boy, with blond hair and green highlights, answered. Satisfied, Junhui began to make his way to his bedroom, Minghao trailing behind him timidly, when the same boy called out, “aren’t you going to introduce us to the new recruit?”  
  
_What is it with everyone and recruits?_  Minghao wondered in mild frustration as Junhui slowed down.  
  
“Fine. This is Minghao, a 97 liner.”Junhui barked out and Minghao waved awkwardly at the trio.  
  
“Hey, friend!” The brown haired boy, the rascal, yelled out as he swung an arm over Minghao’s shoulders and flashed a bright grin. “I’m Seokmin, a fellow 97 liner.”  
  
“Hey.” Minghao managed a weak smile.  
  
“And I’m Soonyoung but you’ll be calling me Soonyoung hyung.” The blond boy informed Minghao with another smile that dissipated the coldness of his words.  
  
“And  _I’m_  calling you hyung.” The auburn haired boy glumly added but then smiled before introducing himself, “my name is Boo Seungkwan. It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“Same.” Minghao responded, still smiling weakly even though he did found the three boys nice. He was still tired and drained from the day’s events, not to mention the farewell to his parents which was mentally exhausting.  
  
Junhui glanced at Minghao’s weary expression and then plucked Seokmin’s arm off his shoulders as he declared loudly. “Alright, introductions’ done and we have to go see Seungcheol hyung now.”  
  
“I hope you come back alive,” Soonyoung called out mischievously before bursting into laughter with Seokmin.  
  
Minghao stared at them with wide eyes before hurrying to catch up with Junhui who was already out of the living room and in the hallway. Breathing heavily, the Chinese boy hastily asked, “will you be alright? Seungcheol hyung won’t really kill you, right?”  
  
“He won’t.” Junhui replied, brushing off the younger boy’s concern, even though Minghao could see a worried look on his face. “Just walk faster, okay?”  
  
The pair came to a stop in front of the bedroom that Minghao vaguely recalled spending the night in and after some slight hesitation, Junhui raised his hand and knocked on it.  
  
“Come in,” Seungcheol’s voice rang out from inside and Junhui opened the door with Minghao meekly standing behind him.  
  
“Alright, I admit that it’s all my —” Junhui began when there was a blur of movement flying past him, interrupting him.  
  
Jisoo hugged a stunned Minghao tightly as he expressed happily. “I’m so glad that you’re back, Minghao.”  
  
His arms were hanging awkwardly by his sides but after a second, Minghao raised them to hug Jisoo back. He was, after all, the most affectionate and caring hyung Minghao have in this place and if truth be told, Minghao really did like him.  
  
Before Minghao could answer, there was a new voice chuckling from behind Jisoo. “See, I told you he’ll come back.”  
  
The Chinese boy turned to the voice and took a double take at the beautiful entity in front of him. Judging from his voice, the person was a boy but his soft features and long hair could nearly pass him for a girl. The most striking aspect of him was probably the colour of his hair — there were multiple shades of blue, lavender and silver.  
  
“Oh, shut up.” Jisoo shot back over his shoulder before smiling warmly at Minghao. “I’m really relieved that you came back. We were so worried for you when we couldn’t find you earlier.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Minghao apologized sincerely, bowing slightly to Jisoo and then to Seungcheol who was seated on the bed, his face a blank canvas. “Seungcheol hyung, I’m really sorry for disappearing just now.”  
  
Seungcheol opened his mouth to speak but Junhui jumped forward, physically shielding Minghao from the leader, as he hastily interjected, “don’t scold him, Seungcheol hyung. I was the one who brought him out. He had no part in it.”  
  
The leader fixed Junhui with a stern look before asking. “You mean he didn’t agree to follow you and call his parents? Even though I had pointedly and _specifically_ said that he couldn’t?”  
  
_Oh, no._  Minghao thought, giving Junhui a worried look and his hand instinctively tugged at the older boy’s shirt.  _Stop acting like a hero._  
  
“To be technical, you said that Minghao couldn’t use his handphone to call his parents.” Junhui began with a righteous air, his hand batting Minghao’s away. “And he  _didn’t_. He used a payphone to.”  
  
There was a pause before the long haired boy started to guffaw, his eyes turning into crescent moons. He turned to Seungcheol who was dumbfounded and pointed out, “Junhui’s right, you know. Minghao didn’t disobey you then.”  
  
“What —” Seungcheol sputtered incredulously, his ears turning red at his own slipup. “That’s not the point, Junhui, and you know it!”  
  
Junhui just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, just as Jisoo finally stepped in with a laugh. “Oh, quit it, Seungcheol. Junhui’s right, Minghao didn’t disobey you.” He grabbed Minghao’s hand tightly, pulling the younger forward. “What’s important is that, Minghao’s back and safe.”  
  
Minghao visibly gulped as Seungcheol laid his eyes on him, his heart beating at a rapid pace as he waited for the reprimand he was certain was going to come. Then, to his surprise, Seungcheol’s eyes softened and he quietly asked, “do you feel better now that you have said your goodbyes, Minghao?”  
  
Slowly, Minghao nodded his head and he whispered, “yes, I do.”  
  
Satisfied by his answer, Seungcheol nodded. “Alright then.” He stood up from the bed and walked towards Minghao. “I really hope that nothing like this ever happens again. As corny as it sounds, we’re your family now so please, just forget about your old one.”  
  
_I’m trying. I really am._  Minghao swallowed but voiced out, “I understand.”  
  
“Good,” Seungcheol smiled at the younger boy, patting him once on the shoulder before leaving the bedroom. At the threshold, the leader paused and turned around. “And Junhui?”  
  
“Yeah?” Junhui glanced at the older boy, who was smiling sweetly, with wariness.  
  
“You’re in charge of washing the dishes tonight.” Seungcheol informed him and disappeared before the Chinese boy could protest.  
  
Jisoo smiled to himself. “It was his turn tonight, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Seungcheol was never one to pass up on such an opportunity.” The long haired boy remarked, shaking his head slightly. Then, he smiled brightly at Minghao and introduced himself, “I’m Jeonghan. It’s nice to meet you, Minghao.” He extended a hand and Minghao quickly shook it.  
  
“Hello, Jeonghan hyung.” Minghao smiled back, relieved that he wasn’t in trouble. He squeezed Jisoo's hand in gratitude and received another smile.  
  
“Alright, there’s a few things we need to settle first.” Jeonghan declared, taking charge. He faced Minghao and went on, “first of which is where you’re going to be sleeping.”  
  
Minghao was confused. “I thought I’ll continue sleeping here.” He gestured at the bed where he had lain the previous day.  
  
“Very funny,” Junhui chuckled, giving Minghao a look as he leapt onto his bed, territorially spreading himself eagle spread on it, “but that’s my bed. I let you sleep in it yesterday because you helped me but that’s it. I’m not sleeping on the sofa again.”  
  
“Hey, shouldn’t you give me the bed? I’m younger than you,” Minghao complained, hoping that his annoyance would explain the reddening of his cheeks. _I slept in Junhui ge’s bed? Then these clothes..._  He glanced down at himself unconsciously.  
  
Noticing the action, Junhui piped up, “and yes, those are my clothes as well.” He gave Minghao a sly wink, “I’ll like them back, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“Hey!” Minghao whined, blushing furiously as he looked away. He didn’t know what to make of Junhui — sometimes he was cold and distant, sometimes he was affectionate and warm and other times, he was just plain flirtatious and playful. And the whole time, Minghao found himself switching between seeing Junhui as a older brother and a love interest, and he wasn’t sure which he preferred more.  
  
Both Jeonghan and Jisoo seemed oblivious to the younger two’s interactions. Moving on, Jeonghan continued, “don’t worry about the bed. Seungcheol already ordered for a new bed to arrive but...” His voice trailed off and Junhui arched an eyebrow.  
  
“But what?” Junhui pressed on insistently, protectively cradling his pillows.  
  
“But it’ll only arrive tomorrow.” Jisoo finished with an apologetic look. “Sorry, Junhui but I guess you have to sleep on the sofa for tonight.”  
  
Junhui was flabbergasted as he interrogated. “Why me? Why not Minghao?”  
  
“Because we have to take care of Minghao.” Jisoo answered, still holding onto Minghao’s hand. “He’s new here so he needs to have the best of everything so that he can settle in quickly. Don’t you remember how nice everyone was to you when you were the newcomer?” He retorted.  
  
Minghao glanced at Junhui’s annoyed face and he quickly rushed to explain, “I was only joking just now, Jisoo hyung. I’m totally fine with the sofa. Let Junhui ge have his bed back.”  
  
“Yes, let Junhui ge have his bed back.” Junhui agreed wholeheartedly and Jisoo flicked a finger in his direction, sending a pillow into his face and shutting him up momentarily.  
  
“No, it’s okay, Minghao.” Jeonghan reassured the Chinese boy, turning back to him as he touched his arm fondly. “Junhui won’t die if he sleeps on the sofa for another night.”  
  
“Besides, it's better that you sleep here because this is going to be your bedroom so you’ll have more time to get used to it,” Jisoo added, speaking directly to Minghao. “Junhui’s the only one amongst us who doesn't have a roommate so you'll just share the bedroom with him.”  
  
Junhui opened his mouth to protest but Jeonghan snapped his fingers first. The same pillow floated up and covered Junhui’s mouth, silencing him again.  
  
“Is that your superpower?” Minghao couldn’t help but blurt out, already forgetting about the bed issue. “Telekinesis, like Jisoo hyung?”  
  
The long haired boy chuckled softly before correcting. “No but it’s close. It’s levitation, the lifting of people and objects.”  
  
“That’s awesome.” Minghao gushed excitedly, his teenaged mind easily intrigued and distracted. His heart still stung at loss of his parents but in the heat of the moment, Minghao found himself curious by the boys he now was a family with.  
  
“I can turn invisible.” Junhui practically yelled, tossing the pillow aside in a huff, but the three of them ignored him.  
  
“Come on, let’s introduce you to the others.” Jeonghan suggested, already leading Minghao out of the bedroom. “Who have you met already?”  
  
“Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seokmin...” Minghao’s voice faded away as he and the two older boys left the bedroom, leaving a disgruntled Junhui alone.  
  
“You guys suck.” Junhui grumbled peevishly, throwing himself onto his bed and savouring his last few moments with it.  
  
  
  
“Guys, this is Minghao.” Jeonghan announced, standing at the living room doorway with the Chinese boy beside him. Minghao recognized the living room — it wasn’t the one with the entrance but the one with loads and loads of bean bags. Jisoo squeezed his way and took a seat on the sofa, beside Wonwoo who was looking over with mild interest.  
  
“We met,” Wonwoo supplied quietly, cocking his head slightly in acknowledgement. “Hey, Minghao.”  
  
“Hi,” Minghao waved in relief, glad to see a familiar face in the sea of strangers. There was probably nine boys in the living room and Minghao still considered most of them as strangers since he hadn’t really spoke to all of them. There was Jisoo and Wonwoo, of course, and Mingyu who had dragged a bean bag to Wonwoo’s feet and plunked himself on it.  
  
On the other sofa, Minghao recognized Seungkwan and the sleepy boy in the morning.  _What was his name again? Junhui ge told me this morning but I can’t remember it now._  Minghao signed inwardly as he glanced briefly at the boy, taking in his pink ombre hair.  
  
Near Seungkwan, there were Soonyoung and Seokmin, both seated on bean bags and bearing identical bright grins. By Seungkwan’s feet, there was a blond boy with Western features leaning against the sofa. He had an arm swung lazily over Seungkwan’s lap but appeared to be talking to the dark haired boy Minghao had first seen that morning.  
  
“Let’s make things easier for Minghao.” Jisoo suggested, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “We’ll introduce ourselves in the order of our age.”  
  
“Since Seungcheol isn’t here, I’ll start.” Jeonghan then turned to Minghao and re-introduced himself. “I’m Jeonghan, a 95 liner.”  
  
Jisoo went next, smiling warmly, followed by Soonyoung and Wonwoo. Next, the pink ombre haired boy waved and introduced himself as Jihoon, a 96 liner. Jihoon marked the end of the hyung line for Minghao and Seokmin and Mingyu, his same age friends, continued the introductions. Seungkwan was the start of the 98 liner and the blond boy introduced himself as Hansol, the same age as Seungkwan, before it was finally the dark haired boy’s turn, Chan, the maknae of the group.  
  
After everyone’s introduction, Minghao felt the teensy bit dizzy with the influx of names and ages. Managing a smile that was hopefully friendly, Minghao bow slightly, “it’s nice to meet all of you guys.”  
  
There was a smatterings of greetings before Seokmin waved Minghao over enthusiastically. Seeing that, Jeonghan gave the Chinese boy a small push forward before heading towards Jisoo. As Minghao approached the group of boys, he watched Jihoon wordlessly stand up and walk away, brushing past Minghao’s shoulder.  
  
_Did I do something wrong?_  Minghao wondered in mild worry as he forced himself to look at Seokmin instead of Jihoon.  
  
“So,” Seokmin leaned forward in anticipation as Minghao took a seat on the empty spot between the brown haired boy and Soonyoung. “Is Junhui hyung in trouble?”  
  
Minghao paused before asking in uncertainty, “is taking over Seungcheol hyung’s dishwashing duties considered being in trouble?”  
  
“Aww, Seungcheol hyung went easy on him.” Soonyoung grumbled in faux annoyance before changing the subject. Curious, the blond boy asked, “so, what’s your superpower?”  
  
“Didn’t Junhui ge tell you?” Minghao inquired instead, surprised, since Mingyu and Wonwoo had known.  
  
“Maybe we just wanted to hear it from you,” the boy with Western features, Hansol, teased. “So, what is it it?”  
  
Suddenly self-conscious, Minghao coughed awkwardly as he answered. “Well, I apparently can generate force fields and Junhui ge says that I can teleport but I don’t have any recollection of that.”  
  
“What do you mean apparently?” Seungkwan questioned, instantly picking up on the word.  
  
Minghao bit his bottom lip, bidding for time.  _How do I say this? I can’t generate a force field when I tried?_  Out aloud, he cautiously admitted, “I can’t seem to produce another force field again.”  
  
Surprisingly, no one looked shocked or jumped to their feet and loudly accused Minghao of being a fraud before throwing him out of the house, leaving him in the lurch, homeless and alone (Minghao may or may not have an overactive and fertile imagination). Instead, both Seungkwan and Chan nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
“That’s normal,” Hansol remarked, his words putting Minghao at ease almost immediately.  
  
“Is it?” Minghao asked, yearning for some confirmation that he wasn’t the odd one out in this ragtag band of odd people.  
  
Chuckling, Seokmin patted the Chinese boy’s shoulders. “It is. We all went through that phase.”  
  
“But you guys did grew out of it, right?” Minghao insistently inquired, looking around the faces of the boys for reassurance.  
  
Soonyoung quickly answered, confident. “Of course, we did. Just look at Mingyu,” Minghao turned to the older male just as he morphed into a puppy, his clothes falling onto the sofa carelessly. Yapping, the puppy scrambled onto a half amused and half resigned Wonwoo’s lap and began licking his face with much enthusiasm.  
  
“What about Mingyu?” Minghao questioned after a brief moment of everyone staring at the couple.  
  
“You won’t believe it but when Mingyu hyung first discovered his superpower, he couldn’t even transform into an ant or anything.” Hansol explained, his face breaking into a face subconsciously as he remembered.  
  
“And he took so long to change.” Soonyoung piped up, laughing. “Right now, if you blink, you’ll miss it but previously, he needed at least five minutes of pure concentration before he could even morph.”  
  
“That’s...” Minghao took a moment to take in the boys’ words before concluding, “that’s a really big improvement then.”  
  
Seungkwan placed a comforting hand on Minghao’s shoulder. The auburn haired boy had a small smile as he summed up. “The point is, it’s okay if you can’t use your superpowers yet. We’ll help you.”  
  
_He’s the empath_ , Minghao suddenly remembered from his conversation with Junhui earlier. His heart raced slightly as he thought.  _Did he feel my emotions?_  
  
The younger boy’s eyes widened fractionally before he hastily denied, “no, no, I didn’t feel your emotions.  
  
“What? How did you know what I was thinking?” Minghao demanded, getting more and more confused.  _Isn’t he an empath? Or is he a telepath?_  
  
“I’m both, actually.” Seungkwan admitted without thinking before smacking himself in the forehead. Flustered, he quickly explained, “I’m both an empath and a telepath.”  
  
“You read my thoughts?” Minghao stated, his tone coming out more accusing than he expected. He was tense now, shoulders stiff as he thought.  _Gosh, there’s going to be no privacy here._  
  
Seungkwan held up his hands in defence as he protested, “I didn’t meant to, honestly. It just happened.”  
  
_Look, there are just times when we slip up and lose control of our superpowers_ , Junhui’s words came back and Minghao forced himself to relax. He managed a small, hopefully cordial, smile as he replied. “Okay, then. But could you, like, control it?”  
  
“I’m learning to,” Seungkwan eagerly responded, shifting closer to Minghao, glad that the older boy wasn’t mad at him.  
  
“Anyways, don’t worry too much about your superpowers.” Hansol intercepted abruptly, getting everyone’s attention. His eyes were focused on Minghao as he spoke. “The older boys try their best to train us. It’s a long and slow process but we’re improving.”  
  
“I’m so relieved to hear that.” Minghao confessed with a shy smile.  
  
At that moment, Junhui reappeared at the living room doorway with a phone in his hand. He announced, “I’m going to order Chinese. Any orders?”  
  
There was a general scramble as the boys all hurried towards Junhui, except for Minghao who didn’t move an inch. From his seat, Minghao couldn’t help but smile fondly at the scene of rambunctious boys all boisterously fighting and yelling over each other to get their orders heard by Junhui.  
  
_I could get used to this_ , Minghao realized with some surprise,  _my new family._  
  
Then, Junhui caught sight of Minghao still sitting and he shouted, “hey, kid! What do you want?”  
  
Minghao made a face at the mention of his new nickname before standing up.  _Yeah, I definitely can._


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some junhao fluff?? ~~is it even considered fluff pfft~~  
>  if you guys can’t keep track of SVT’s superpowers or have any other questions, comment below or hit me on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve) anonymously c: also, i'll be updating on a weekly basis now so please anticipate the next chapter!

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly. At some point, Chan had decided to attach himself to Minghao and voluntarily became his own personal tour guide. The younger boy pretty much just dragged Minghao around the house, room to room, while explaining everything he needed to know to the Chinese boy.  
  
“You probably know this already but Seungcheol hyung’s our leader,” Chan commented as the two boys lain lazily on the sofa, their heads close together.  
  
Chan had successfully given Minghao a tour of the house and with added commentary to boot (“don’t ever go inside Jihoon hyung’s bedroom without permission” and “don’t freak out if you hear weird noises coming from Wonwoo hyung’s bedroom”) which Minghao had diligently took note.  
  
“Because he has the most experience,” Minghao guessed hazardly and Chan nodded his head energetically.  
  
“And also because he’s the only one willing to.” The younger boy added with a laugh. “He’s the oldest and everyone looks up to him, too, so he accepted the position without much fuss.”  
  
“He takes his job really seriously, too.” Minghao muttered under his breath, remembering his earlier conversation with Junhui. The more he knew about Seungcheol, the more Minghao respected and admired him.  _He’s in charge of twelve boys — twelve boys that he is only a few years older._  
  
“So, Seungcheol hyung’s our leader but Jihoon hyung’s our trainer.” Chan continued, having not heard Minghao’s mumbles.  
  
Minghao’s interest were piqued by the mention of a ‘trainer’. Tilting his head to look at Chan curiously, the Chinese boy asked, “trainer? Why do we need a trainer?”  
  
Chan turned to face Minghao as well, “so that we can learn how to use our superpowers.” He paused before continuing, “you were afraid of not being able to use your superpowers, right? That’s where Jihoon hyung comes in.”  
  
“He’ll help me?” Minghao eagerly asked, hopeful.  
  
Chan nodded, equally eager. “Of course, he will. Why wouldn’t he?”  
  
“Erm,” Minghao uttered, frowning awkwardly, as he thought back to Jihoon’s aloof exterior from earlier in the afternoon. “Well. Actually, nothing.”  
  
The black haired boy didn’t seemed to notice Minghao’s uncomfortableness. He sat up and stared down at Minghao, mistaking his frown to be one of worry. “If you’re worried about not being to use your superpowers, then don’t. Jihoon hyung’s really good.”  
  
Minghao pushed himself up to a sitting position and stared at Chan, his face sincere. “I’ll take your word for it then.” He finally decided before smiling fondly. Then a thought occurred to him and he remarked, “I noticed that no one here ever used the word ‘mutant’ to refer to us but the other day, those men, they called me a mutant.”  
  
Laughing, Chan explained, “they only called us mutants because that’s the closest thing they associate with us.”  
  
“So, we’re not mutants, right?” Minghao double checked carefully.  _Because that’s just a nicer word for freaks and I don’t want to be one._  
  
Chan peered curiously at Minghao, as if puzzled by his insistence, before answering. “No, we’re not. At least, we don’t refer to ourselves as mutants. Like Seungcheol hyung always says, we’re just born this way.”  
  
“Okay,” Minghao smiled, convinced, even though there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. “We were born with superpowers.”  
  
  
  
Dinner was a quick affair with Soonyoung cooking instant ramen for everyone with a gigantic pot and fifteen packets of ramen. Once again, Minghao wondered how did the boys afford everything considering their large food expenses and their living quarters, which were quite extravagant and  _way_ out of the boys’ budget.  
  
_It can’t be cheap_ , the Chinese boy frowned as he watched everyone slurp their noodles noisily. Everyone were just seated randomly in the living room, the one without the entrance, which Minghao had learnt that they called it the recreational room.  
  
Later, the thirteen of them scattered to different places and Minghao noticed Junhui walking towards the kitchen with an annoyed expression, holding two bowls in each hand.  
  
_I should help him. It was, after all, my fault_ , Minghao ultimately decided with a sign, his conscience pricked. Reluctantly, Minghao forced himself to stand up and follow the older Chinese boy.  
  
“Just put it in the sink,” Junhui ordered, without turning his back as he tied the apron around his waist.  
  
Awkwardly, Minghao let his eyes dart around the kitchen before he finally spotted another apron hanging on a hook. As he approached the sink, Minghao grabbed the apron and then deposited his used bowl inside the sink. Trying to look over his shoulder (and failing), Minghao’s fingers groped blindly behind him as he attempted to tie the apron.  
  
“Why are you still —” Junhui stopped his question abruptly as he finally glanced at Minghao fumbling with his apron, a confused look on his face.  
  
Noticing the silence, Minghao snapped his head up to meet Junhui’s eyes as he flushed in embarrassment. “A little help would be nice,” Minghao squeaked in sheepishness.  
  
Sighing loudly, as if to make a point, Junhui gestured with his hand for Minghao to turn around which the younger did without complaint. Deftly, Junhui tied a tight knot behind Minghao and the latter squirmed ever so slightly at the sensation of the older’s fingers at his lower back.  
  
“What do I do?” Minghao asked, once he turned back to face the sink.  
  
Junhui thrusted a wet sponge at Minghao, instructing, “you soap and I wash.”  
  
“Erm, sure.” Minghao took the soapy sponge gingerly, eying it with undisguised suspicion.  
  
_I never realized that I have never done the dishes. It was always Mom —_  Minghao stopped himself all of the sudden, refusing to let himself think of his parents lest the waterworks start again. Despite himself, Minghao felt his eyes tear up ever so slightly.  
  
Out of the blue, the wet sponge was snatched out of Minghao’s hand as Junhui shoved him slightly to the left. Without looking at Minghao, Junhui curtly dicated, “I’ll soap and you’ll wash.” He scrutinized Minghao before checking, “you know how to wash dishes, right?”  
  
“Of course, I know!” Minghao huffly retorted, glaring at the older.  _He’s back to his cold and stony self again._  The blond boy noticed as he received a soaped bowl.  
  
For the next few moments, silence descended between the two Chinese boys as they soaped and washed the dishes respectively. From time to time, Minghao would glance at Junhui before hastily looking back down at the dishes. His mouth would open, as if he was about to speak, but then he would always close it and remain silent.  
  
“Spit it, kid.” Junhui eventually commanded, after he caught Minghao for the third time.  
  
“First of all, I’m not a kid.” Minghao began hotly before he lowered his voice meekly, asking, “so, what now?”  
  
Junhui was intrigued by the unexpected question. His hands not stopping, Junhui pried further, “what do you mean, ‘what now’?”  
  
Minghao shrugged his shoulders in mild confusion as he chose his words carefully, “like, what happens to me now? Do I just stay here with you guys for the rest of my life?”  
  
“That’s the idea,” Junhui affirmed without any hint of sympathy.  
  
“But that’s like — I’m forever  _trapped_.” Minghao blurted out without considering. He faced Junhui, a small amount of fear evident in his eyes. “You guys are forever hiding from the organization, always being afraid of being caught and I don’t want that.”  
  
Junhui put down the bowl he was holding, his eyebrows furrowed. “I thought you already understood, Minghao. We hide because we don’t want to be used as weapons. It’s that simple, why can’t you understand —”  
  
“I understand, I really do!” Minghao insisted hastily, cutting the older mid sentence, before finally exclaiming, “I just think that it’s so unfair to us. It’s so  _unfair_ that we always have to hide and I hate it.”  
  
“Life isn’t fair, Minghao.” Junhui simply answered, picking up the bowl again. He casted Minghao a look. “I thought that was already drummed into your head.”  
  
Minghao opened his mouth again before shutting it gloomily. A second passed before he scowled. “Can’t I just complain a bit?”  
  
“No, you can’t.” Junhui admonished, flicking soapy water at the younger. He stared at Minghao straight in the eye as he advised, “you have to accept it and move on. Like what we all did.”  
  
“Did you?” Minghao unexpectedly inquired. “Move on, I mean?”  
  
It took Junhui a moment to answer the question but when he did, Minghao could tell that he was lying.  
  
“Of course, I did.” Junhui quietly replied, and looked away, marking the end of the conversation.  
  
  
  
After showering, Minghao slowly dragged his feet to his — and  _Junhui’s_ — bedroom. The day has taken a toll on him and the Chinese boy wanted nothing more than to dive into bed and sleep like a log.  
  
With one hand drying his blond locks with a towel, Minghao opened the bedroom door with the other. Jisoo had generously lent Minghao some of his old clothes, since his figure was the most similar to Minghao’s, to tide him by until Minghao could go buy new clothes.  
  
Minghao stepped into the bedroom and then paused, surprised. “Junhui ge?” he articulated with wide eyes as his hand fell to his side, staring at the aforementioned boy’s behind sticking out of the closet.  
  
The older boy was digging inside the closet and didn't react at Minghao’s presence or exclamation. Instead, Junhui resumed his rummage and Minghao noticed that there was a pillow on the floor, by his feet. Junhui had been one of the first few to shower and Minghao hadn't expect to find him still in the bedroom, since he was allocated to the living room.  
  
“Don't worry, I’m not here to snatch my bed back.” Junhui informed the younger, guessing Minghao’s thoughts, as he finally closed the wardrobe door. He now had a spare blanket draped carelessly over his arm and he bent down to swiftly pick up the pillow. “I was looking for an extra blanket. You can have the bed now, kid.”  
  
“I didn't assume you were taking the bed back.” Minghao muttered under his breath, feeling slightly annoyed by the mention of the nickname.  _He's never going to stop calling me a kid, is he?_  Minghao pouted to himself as he raised his hand to continue drying his hair.  
  
“Well, you can still have the bed now.” Junhui flippantly insisted, brushing off Minghao’s comment. He glanced at Minghao and remarked appraisingly, “you look cuter with wet hair.”  
  
Minghao’s other hand automatically flew upwards to touch his damp hair as he flushed from the sudden compliment that seemingly came from nowhere. “Erm. Thanks?”  
  
“No need, it's the truth.” Junhui flashed a quick, appreciative smile before his eyes travelled downwards to Minghao’s clothes. There was an unreadable look in his eyes as he asked. “Are those Jisoo hyung’s clothes?”  
  
“Yeah,” Minghao glanced down at himself as well. “He lent them to me.”  
  
Minghao wore a plain white T-shirt and blue shorts that was now too short for the older boy. Minghao personally felt that the shorts was also too short for him, revealing more of his skinny legs than he preferred, but he couldn't find it in him to refuse Jisoo's good intentions.  _Besides_ , he had later reasoned to himself,  _I’m going to be sleeping alone tonight so there shouldn't be a problem._  
  
Yet now, with Junhui’s gaze heavy on his bare legs, Minghao really wished that he had been a little more rude and asked Jisoo for another pair of shorts. As subtly as possible, Minghao let the towel fall so that it covered his legs and Junhui snapped his head up to meet Minghao’s eyes.  
  
“Thought so. They look nice on you,” Junhui complimented again with seemingly genuine sincerity. Minghao was honestly taken aback, surprise written all over his face.  
  
_Is he playing with me?_  The blond boy wondered, half wary and half pleased despite himself.  _Two consecutive compliments and no calling of kid — this is a miracle!_  
  
Junhui went on, oblivious to Minghao’s splitted feelings, “but I think my clothes look better on you.”  
  
“They were too big for me,” Minghao complained as he thought back to his earlier outfit. Even though it hadn't once slipped off his shoulders, Minghao still thought that the shirt was too big for his lanky frame. “I was practically drowning in them.”  
  
“That's why I liked them on you,” Junhui smirked as he winked flirtatiously at the younger.  
  
_Is he flirting with me?_  Minghao thought to himself before he snapped himself out of it by pinching his thigh.  _Well, no one has time for relationships. I just received new superpowers, I don't need a new boyfriend. Which reminds me, the bed..._  
  
Seeing that his words didn't entice any reaction from Minghao, Junhui shrugged and started to make his way out of the bedroom. He passed by Minghao but the younger’s hand darted out and grabbed hold of his sleeve.  
  
“You know, you don't necessarily  _have_ to sleep on the sofa.” Minghao quietly commented, his head ducked low, hiding his face from Junhui. As annoying and infuriating the elder can be at times, Minghao still felt uneasy about stealing Junhui’s bed and his conscience bothered him.  
  
The older boy raised an eyebrow and closed the bedroom door. He turned to Minghao. “Are you relinquishing my bed to me?” he questioned, a teensy bit of hope evident in his voice.  
  
“No,” Minghao straightforwardly answered, slightly amazed that Junhui thought he would actually do that. He wasn’t  _that_ uneasy and he was tired.  
  
“Then?” Junhui pressed on, intrigued by whatever idea Minghao had in mind.  
  
Awkwardly, Minghao gestured at the bed as he fumbled with his words. His face was flamed with embarrassment even though his intentions were pure and chaste. “The bed — It’s pretty big — large. I think — if you want, that is — we can — the two of us — share it and like — sleep beside each other —”  
  
“You want to sleep with me?” Junhui bluntly asked, picking for the most vulgar interpretation of Minghao’s words.  
  
“Yes!” Minghao yelped and then his face flushed scarlet at his extremely enthusiastic response.  
  
Junhui cracked a smile at the younger’s hilarious, flustered composure and didn't say a word.  
  
The Chinese boy waved his hands frantically as he hastily amended, “I meant, no! Well, actually yes but not in the way you're thinking. I meant it in the purest sense of the word — just sleeping together but not  _sexually_ because —”  
  
_Xu Minghao, you're an utter embarrassment!_ Minghao screamed at himself mentally, face still a fire truck red.  _Shame on you, shame on your family and shame on your cow!_  
  
To Minghao’s surprise, Junhui burst out laughing. Minghao watched, dumbfounded, as the elder ruffled his hair fondly before chuckling, “you really are a kid. You're so gullible and impressionable that it's adorable.”  
  
“What.” Minghao expressed, regaining his speech. He was almost certain that his blush had subsided.  
  
“Since you so badly want me to, I’ll sleep with you tonight.” Junhui teased mischievously, as he unceremoniously dumped the blanket and pillow onto the bed.  
  
Embarrassed, Minghao floundered behind him, face going red again at the older’s words. “That's not what I meant! Stop twisting my words and making things weird.”  
  
“Am I?” Junhui asked innocently as he turned around. He advanced on Minghao with a predatory look and the younger soon found himself instinctively walking backwards. “I thought you wanted us to sleep together?”  
  
Minghao made a few panicked gestures as he tried to salvage his reputation. “Not in the way you’re implying.” he insisted, his heart pounding in his chest.  _All I ever wanted was to sleep, not engage in this weird conversation with Junhui ge._  
  
“We are sharing the same bed tonight, aren’t we?” Junhui inquired, his tone brisk and curt, as he took another step forward.  
  
“Yeah but we're  _not_ sleeping together.” Minghao retorted, as his back finally met the wall. He stared back at Junhui.  
  
“But we are.” Junhui laughed as he leaned closer to Minghao, so close that Minghao could practically see his own reflection in the elder’s eyes. “We're sleeping side by side tonight. We are technically sleeping together.”  
  
“Not in a dirty way!” Minghao all but wailed in frustration. He didn’t even know why he was so flustered by Junhui’s teasing. “You’re twisting my innocent words into something lewd and obscene!”  
  
Breaking into laughter, Junhui patted Minghao’s head in a half affectionate, half condescending manner. “I forget how young you are, kid. You’re only eighteen, aren’t you?”  
  
“Stop teasing me,” Minghao complained as he shoved the older boy away roughly before storming to the bed. “I’m going to bed now. Switch off the lights.”  
  
Junhui made a big show of checking the time before dramatically gasping, “oh, it’s already past your bedtime!”  
  
Wailing in annoyance, Minghao threw a pillow at Junhui’s face before covering his embarrassed face with the blanket. Laughing at his childish antics, Junhui obliged and the bedroom descended into darkness.  
  
Hidden beneath the blanket, Minghao could hear Junhui’s faint footsteps and then, the bed dipped under his weight. “Hey, move over.” Junhui requested and when Minghao didn’t, he poked a finger at his ribs pointedly.  
  
“Hey!” Minghao yelped before reluctantly scooting over, lying on his side.  _Curse my soft heart for offering in the first place_ , he scowled as Junhui settled down beside him.  
  
Then, Minghao felt an arm swung onto his hip and he jerked. “What are you doing?” he demanded, blushing furiously, as he turned to lie on his back.  
  
“I’m almost falling off the bed,” Junhui answered as a way of explanation, his tone a matter of factly. “This isn’t a bed meant for two, you know.”  
  
_He’s infuriating!_  Minghao growled but didn’t say a word. Instead, he moved even further to his side of the bed, as much as he could before he was in danger of falling off. Junhui was right — the bed really  _wasn’t_ meant to accommodate two people.  
  
“If you feel uncomfortable, you can always sleep on the sofa.” Junhui suggested from behind, his voice surprisingly close.  
  
“I’m fine.” Minghao forced out through gritted teen even though he was taut like a stretched rubber band. He didn’t want to fall off the bed but neither did he want to get too close to Junhui because it would be weird.  
  
Junhui let out a long resigned sigh and Minghao felt him move closer to him. In a panic, Minghao instinctively scooted away, slipping off the bed and before he knew it, he was on the floor with a burning pain.  
  
“Ouch,” Minghao whined as he rubbed his elbow which bore the brunt of the impact.  
  
On the bed, Minghao could see Junhui peering down at him. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I said, I’m fine.” Minghao snapped back, upset by the pain and humiliation. He got to his feet and laid down on the bed again, maintaining a distance between Junhui and him. His elbow still throbbed with pain and it didn’t helped that Minghao was lying on his side.  
  
“You’re being ridiculous. I won’t bite.” Junhui informed the younger purposefully. “Come closer.” He nudged at Minghao’s waist.  
  
“I’m sleeping and I can’t hear you.” Minghao hissed quietly, his back rigid.  
  
“You’re acting like a child.” Junhui remarked and Minghao wasn’t sure if his tone was fond or critical. Instead, Minghao squeezed his eyes shut and waited impatiently for sleep to come.  _Wasn’t I really exhausted just now? Why aren’t I sleeping now?_ Minghao berated himself.  
  
Without any warning, Minghao felt an arm on his waist and before he could scream at Junhui, he found himself suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace. He was pressed flush against Junhui, his back against the elder’s stomach with no space between them, and Junhui had both his arm and leg swung over Minghao’s smaller frame — it was more of a full body hug than anything, really. Minghao could even feel Junhui’s breathing at the back of his neck and felt skittish all over.  
  
Wide eyed, Minghao was frozen shock for a few seconds as his face became characteristically hot. He wasn’t someone who blushes easily but that has changed with the arrival of Junhui and his obnoxious and confusing actions. He tried to remove Junhui’s hand from his waist but he was firm and unrelenting. Next, Minghao attempted to free his legs but Junhui only tangled his legs with his, making it worse.  
  
_What are we doing?_  Minghao thought to himself, utterly baffled. Junhui was such an enigma and Minghao couldn’t make head or tail of him. Questions flooded his mind and Minghao blinked rapidly, _do brothers do these kinds of things together? Or is Junhui ge trying to hint to me something else? I’m so confused. Why am I so bothered by this?_  
  
Minghao jumped when Junhui murmured, each word sending a breath to his nape and giving rise to goosebumps. “Weren’t you sleeping earlier?”  
  
“I —” Minghao tried to answer but his voice came out as a squeak and he broke off abruptly, face aflamed.  _What is wrong with me?_  
  
“Go to sleep, kid. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” Junhui advised softly, his hand leaving Minghao’s waist to ruffle his hair affectionately and for once, Minghao didn’t seemed to mind. His hand returned to its spot on his waist but Minghao could feel Junhui’s nose at the back of his neck.  
  
“Good night, Junhui ge.” Minghao managed in a quiet voice before closing his eyes quickly. He wasn’t sure but he could have swore he could feel Junhui smiled into his nape and Minghao smiled shyly.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don’t kill me (ノдヽ) feel free to scream at me on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve) haha  
> in other news, i’m learning korean haha i’m enrolled in a korean language centre, [ezsam](http://www.ezsamkorean.com/), and it’s honestly really good. i can actually read and speak korean in just two lessons :>

“Wake up, sleepyhead!” There was a loud, insistent voice from above and a pair of hands shaking him awake. Reluctantly, Minghao pried open his eyes and found himself face to face with a person he definitely didn’t expect.  
  
“Seungkwan?” Minghao yelped in surprise, a small part of him disappointed that it was the younger boy and not Junhui. The Chinese boy pushed that feeling away as he forced himself to sit up.  
  
“It’s time for breakfast!” Seungkwan practically sang, cheerful and bubbly. He was kneeling on top of Minghao’s blanket and bore a wide smile. Minghao wondered how in the world was the telepath so energetic in the morning when all he wanted was to fall back to bed and sleep for the next twenty four hours.  
  
Noticing Minghao’s forlorn expression, Seungkwan didn’t hesitate as he grabbed hold of the older boy’s arm. Tugging at Minghao unrelentingly, Seungkwan commanded, “come on. Get out of bed, you have training.”  
  
“Training?” Minghao echoed, his interest piqued for a grand total of three seconds — he could finally learn how to generate force fields again, and maybe even teleport — before laziness kicked in and he started resisting Seungkwan’s pull.  
  
“Oh, come on!” Seungkwan complained in annoyance as the two boys engaged in a mini tug of war until Seungkwan pulled out the trump card. “Do you want me to get Junhui hyung here?”  
  
Almost instantaneously, Minghao jumped out of bed in a flash, surprising Seungkwan slightly. Minghao stretched his arms and exclaimed purposefully, as if wanting a particular someone to know that he was up and going, “I’m awake! Let’s go for breakfast!”  
  
Seungkwan didn’t even try to hide his triumphant smirk as he got to his feet. He shared with some pride, “I knew that would work.”  
  
Realization hit Minghao like a truck as he gaped at Seungkwan, accusing him, “you knew I didn’t want Junhui ge to think I’m a kid and you used that against me.”  
  
“Well, he’s still going to think you’re a kid if you don’t go for breakfast soon.” Seungkwan informed the other boy pointedly. He opened the bedroom door and tossed over his shoulder carelessly, “don’t say that I didn’t tell you but you’re actually the last one up.”  
  
There was a frantic blur of movement as Minghao flew past Seungkwan so fast that he nearly mistook him for Soonyoung.  
  
Breakfast was a long drawn affair with all thirteen of them crammed into the kitchen. The dining table could only fit six people but the boys had brought in other chairs so that it now could accommodate at least ten, albeit it was a tight squeeze.  
  
Minghao managed to find a seat beside Seungcheol who gave a sleepy nod of acknowledgement. Not really feeling hungry, Minghao instead took the time to observe his new family carefully.  
  
Seungcheol was clearly the father figure, being the leader and oldest, but the mother position appeared to be a debate between Jisoo and Junhui, both who were equally caring and thoughtful. For all his feminine looks, Jeonghan didn’t appear to really mother any of them, except for Seokmin whom he really took care of.  
  
Speaking of which, Minghao was almost a hundred percent sure that there was something going on between the brown haired boy and Soonyoung. Both were clearly best friends but there also appeared to be an underlying layer of sexual tension between them. Yet, they didn’t seemed to be officially in a relationship which kind of confused Minghao.  
  
_On the other hand_ , Minghao thought as he let his eyes rest on Wonwoo and Mingyu who were seated opposite him,  _these two are definitely officially together._  He watched shamelessly as Wonwoo tried to eat his breakfast as Mingyu pulled him to his lap even though there was no shortage of seats.  
  
“Hey,” Wonwoo complained softly, glancing at the younger who only grinned boyishly and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. As Mingyu wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist, Wonwoo rolled his eyes before continuing to eat.  
  
_They’re so cute that I’m jealous_ , Minghao sighed wistfully at the couple in front of him before switching his attention to Jeonghan and Jisoo, the other couple Minghao was certain was together.  
  
The two older boys were both standing by the kitchen counter and the long haired one was whispering into Jisoo's ear, a protective arm around the younger’s waist. Jisoo was silent but nodded his head ever so often in response to Jeonghan’s words.  
  
_I’m so jealous now_ , Minghao admitted to himself before finally returning his attention to his breakfast. He never thought that he would be jealous of couples but now that the situation has changed, Minghao mused in envy if he’ll ever find a significant other. Deep in thought, it took Minghao a second to realize that Chan had slided into the empty seat beside Minghao.  
  
“Hey, Minghao hyung,” Chan greeted, grinning. Minghao smiled back, the younger boy was fun to be with.  
  
“What’s up?” Minghao asked as he resumed eating. Chan tugged at his arm and Minghao feed him a spoonful of scrambled eggs.  
  
Chewing gleefully, Chan replied, “Jihoon hyung wanted me to tell you that you’re going to be training with us today so like, prepare yourself?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, Seungkwan told me that already.” Minghao replied before he frowned slightly.  _Why didn’t Jihoon hyung come tell me that himself, instead of getting Chan to?_  Minghao hesitated for a moment before asking timidly. “Does — I don’t know — Jihoon hyung  _not_ like me or something?”  
  
Chan stared at Minghao in surprise. “Why would you think that?”  
  
“Erm,” Minghao looked away awkwardly before answering, “last night, when I approached you guys, he got up and walked away. And he didn’t come tell me about the training himself but got you to instead. Not to mention, he never spoke a word to me and I never even heard his voice before.”  
  
“Hmm.” Chan mused thoughtfully, solemn. He shrugged his shoulders before suggesting. “Maybe you’re just overreaching. Jihoon hyung just takes a really long time to warm up to people.”  
  
Minghao wasn’t convinced that was the only reason but he didn’t want to press on any further. Instead, he gave a half hearted shrug back. “Maybe, it’s just me then.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Minghao hyung.” Chan quickly reassured the older boy, patting his shoulder comfortingly while plucking his fork from his hand. “We’re a family now.”  
  
“Right, family.” Minghao reminded himself quietly even though he still felt uneasy.  _But does everyone think that?_  
  
“So, anyways,” Chan went on, oblivious to Minghao’s internal turmoil. He continued to eat the other's breakfast while giving instructions. “Jihoon hyung also wants you to be ready and go to the training area by twelve.”  
  
“Training area?” Minghao repeated, turning to Chan who was shovelling a forkful of bacon into his mouth. “Hey, get your own breakfast.” Minghao admonished as he snatched his fork back.  
  
“There's no more and I’m a growing boy!” Chan whined in response and Minghao grudgingly passed the fork back. He was too nervous to eat anyway.  
  
“You still haven't answered my question. We have a training room?” Minghao inquired with growing curiosity.  _How do they even get all the money?_  The Chinese boy stared at Chan in anticipation.  
  
Chan had a mouthful of eggs and bacon but nodded his head, affirming the presence of a training area.  
  
“Where is it?” Minghao questioned, cranking his neck to look at the hallway as if he may have missed out the door to the training area.  
  
Swallowing, Chan took a second to compose himself before finally answering, “it's in the basement. We bought the basement to be used as a training area when we bought the apartments.”  
  
“What? Where do you guys even get the money to buy everything?” Minghao couldn't resist but demand, surprised by the knowledge of another property. _Honestly, is everyone a rich kid or something?_  “Do you guys even have  _jobs_?”  
  
“Well, we don't. Seungkwan hyung, Hansol hyung and I are still schooling but the other hyungs don't work.” Chan shared before scratching the back of his head. He had a hesitant look on his face as he carefully expressed, “as for the money, we don't  _exactly_ get it in a legal way.”  
  
Minghao couldn't quite believe his ears and he blurted out without thinking. “You guys steal money? How?” A sudden image of Junhui turning invisible and walking into a bank flashed into Minghao’s mind. “Do Junhui ge just become invisible and rob banks?”  
  
“No! We don't steal money,” Chan hastily defended themselves, his voice loud enough that Seokmin, who was across the kitchen with Soonyoung, glanced over in mild curiosity. “What we do is not illegal, okay?”  
  
“Then how?” Minghao insisted, confused.  _What kind of methods were not exactly legal but not illegal at the same time?_  
  
Chan’s eyes darted towards Hansol who was studying his laptop intently and Minghao followed his gaze. Uncertain, Minghao asked, “what's Hansol’s superpower?”  
  
“Cloaking and technopathy but it’s the latter that’s important.” Chan answered quickly before elaborating, “Hansol hyung, he can manipulate technology such that we are able to earn money from stock investments and lottery.”  
  
“Oh.” Minghao simply articulated, quite stunned by the revelation of another member’s superpowers and how they were used. He had to admit that it  _was_ not exactly legal yet not illegal at the same time. “ _Oh_.”  
  
“Like what I said earlier, it's not exactly legal but it’s also not exactly illegal, you know?” Chan finished before pushing the now empty place away from him. “And now I’m full.”  
  
“What you’re saying is that, Hansol ‘earns’ us money to be used as food expenses and everything else?” Minghao checked, making sure that the inverted commas were evident in his voice.  
  
Chan nodded, agreeing. “That’s pretty much it since we can’t really hold jobs for long periods of time. Hansol hyung gets us the money but he shares whatever he has with us.” The younger boy paused before adding, “I guess you can say that we have pocket money.”  
  
Something stuck Minghao and he swiftly asked, “wait, what about my phone? Seungcheol hyung told me that it’s with Hansol.”  
  
“Oh, your phone? Hansol hyung’s probably going to return it to you later during training.” Chan answered nonchalantly. He looked around and realized that people were already clearing their dishes.  
  
“So, twelve at the basement?” Minghao reiterated, to make sure, as the younger boy got to his feet.  
  
“Yeah and don't be late.” Chan warned, picking up the place to put it in the sink. “If you don’t want to be on Jihoon hyung’s bad side, don’t ever be late. He really dislikes tardiness.”  
  
Minghao stood up as well and asked hopefully, “will Junhui ge be there, too?” He unknowingly held his breath as he waited for Chan’s answer.  
  
But Chan shook his head and explained further. “He, and the older hyungs, don't need training anymore since they’re already quite proficient in using their superpowers. Jihoon hyung only trains the rest of us.”  
  
“Oh. Alright then.” Minghao merely responded, downfallen for reasons that he didn't know.  
  
  
  
Having heeded Chan’s advice, Minghao was already at the basement and waiting nervously five minutes before noon. There was a door near the elevator on the ground level which opened to a short staircase that led to another door which Minghao presumed was the door to the training area.  
  
He wasn’t initially sure of what he should wear but after some consideration, Minghao settled for a plain T-shirt and loose denim jeans that he managed to find from Jisoo's pile of old clothes. Minghao figured that he’ll probably do a lot of physical activities.  
  
Butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, Minghao fished out his phone from his jean pocket and tapped at the screen to look at the time.  _11:56 AM._  
  
Earlier, after breakfast, Minghao decided to seek Hansol to retrieve his phone. After a few minutes of searching throughout the house, the Chinese boy finally heard the technopath’s voice coming from one of the six bedrooms.  
  
“Finally,” Minghao breathed out impatiently. Without knocking, Minghao twisted the doorknob and pushed it forward while calling out in an annoyed tone, “Hansol, you have no idea how long it took me to find you.”  
  
Minghao stepped inside the bedroom just in time to see Seungkwan forcibly shoved Hansol off him, causing the younger boy to fall off the bed they were on. Cursing creatively, Hansol slumped to the floor and went out of Minghao’s line of sight.  
  
_What..._  
  
“Hey, Minghao hyung.” Seungkwan waved awkwardly at Minghao, his chest heaving up and down rapidly, and acting like he hadn’t just tossed his boyfriend off the bed. The auburn haired boy’s hair was in a mess and his clothes rumpled.  
  
Astonished, Minghao stared at the younger boy incredulously before inquiring in concern. “Is Hansol alright?”  
  
“I’m fine! Totally fine,” Hansol yelled back as he stuck his hand out and then his head popped up. Like Seungkwan, Hansol’s face was flushed red and his bruised lips gave Minghao a pretty good idea of what the two younger boys had been doing in the bedroom before Minghao had entered.  
  
_Oh._  
  
Unable to help himself, Minghao felt his own face turned crimson as he watched in silence as Hansol climbed back onto the bed without any hint of embarrassment, unlike his boyfriend.  
  
With an apologetic expression on his face, Seungkwan patted Hansol’s shoulder who then stared expectantly at the Chinese boy. Hansol prompted, “so I heard you were looking for me?”  
  
“Oh, right,” Minghao diverted his gaze, embarrassed at his actions.  _I should have knocked before I entered._  
  
Looking everywhere but at the two boys, Minghao relayed, “Seungcheol hyung told me the other day that you have my phone so I’m wondering if I can have it back?”  
  
“I almost forgot about that,” Hansol confessed sheepishly as he slipped off the bed. He digged through a drawer before pulling out Minghao’s phone. As he walked towards Minghao, Hansol informed him, “I didn’t do much to it but the usual procedures.”  
  
Switching his phone on, Minghao raised a curious eyebrow at the younger, asking, “the usual procedures? What are they?”  
  
“Well, basically, you are no longer contactable by other people except by us. The same goes for all your social media and everything else.” Hansol explained briefly, in simplified terms, to Minghao who had his head bowed over his phone, the phone screen lighting up his face.  
  
“I also took the liberty to add all twelve members’ phone numbers inside.” Hansol added as Minghao scrolled through his contacts. There was a distinct lack of phone numbers — all of his family members and friends’ phone numbers had been removed. “From henceforth, we’re the only ones that can contact you.”  
  
“Because of the organization.” Minghao hazarded as he pocketed his phone.  
  
Both Hansol and Seungkwan exchanged a glance before the younger simply replied, “it’s a safety procedure that we all underwent.”  
  
“Anyways, thanks I guess?” Minghao smiled awkwardly at the brown haired boy who flashed him a bright grin.  
  
Minghao walked away before then, hesitated at the doorway. He never thought that he would have to do this, since he was an only child, but if Seungkwan and Hansol didn’t want people to know about their shenanigans behind closed doors, then they shouldn’t be leaving the door unlocked.  
  
Turning around, Minghao coughed once to get their attention. Hansol visibly had to tear his eyes from Seungkwan’s plump lips and they both stared at Minghao who now had a faint blush. He advised the two boys, “you know, it’s always a good idea to lock the door before — well — doing whatever you guys were doing earlier.”  
  
“We weren’t doing anything!” Seungkwan protested almost automatically, his face a brilliant shade of scarlet, but Minghao just sighed before closing the bedroom door behind him.  
  
In present time, Minghao faintly registered the time on the phone screen.  _It’s 12:00 PM already, do I just go in?_  Minghao wondered, glancing around the vicinity for any signs of the other members but found no one.  
  
_Do I just go in then?_ Minghao pondered before drawing up the courage to open the door he was in front of.  _Jihoon hyung doesn’t like tardiness._  
  
Hesitantly, Minghao stepped into the room and then groped blindly for the light switch, his eyes not quite adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him. He went further inside the room, fingers still searching for the light switch, when the door behind him slammed shut.  
  
Minghao let out a high pitched scream of shock as he spun around abruptly. Hurrying to the door, Minghao twisted and pulled at the door knob but it stayed firmly shut.  _No, no, no. What’s happening? The organization found us?_  Questions poured into Minghao’s mind before he started to kick at the door in hopes of breaking it down but the door remained unbroken and unmoving.  
  
“What’s happening?” Minghao murmured to himself, frightened out of his wits. He moved along the walls, blind in the lightless room, as he inched his way to another exit. “There has to be another way out, right?” He spoke out aloud, the sound of his voice in the otherwise silent place calming him slightly.  
  
It was difficult to gauge the distance Minghao had moved due to the complete darkness but a few feet away from the entrance, Minghao’s fingers finally brushed against what were unmistakably the light switches. Relived beyond belief, Minghao hastily switched the lights on.  
  
Almost immediately, light flooded the area and Minghao unwittingly broke into a smile of relief.  _Finally_. Then he realized that he wasn’t alone in the room.  
  
A shiver went down Minghao’s spine as he registered the presence of the same masked man from the other night. Instead of all four of them, there was only one — the one that had called Minghao a freak. His stance rigid and stiff, the man stared coldly at Minghao who swallowed in pure, unadulterated fear.  
  
_No, no,_  no.  _The organization found us._  Minghao felt himself go cold all over as his body went into fight or flight mood.  _Was it me? Did my calling my mom tipped them off? Is it my fault?_  
  
_What about the others? Junhui ge? Chan? Jisoo hyung?_  Minghao thought, starting to panic but he made sure that his face didn’t betray his feelings.  _Did they escape before he came? It’s all my fault — I shouldn’t have disobeyed Seungcheol hyung. He was right. The organization would — have — found us and it’s all my fault._  
  
The masked men took a step forward before growling, “if you’re smart, don’t resist.”  
  
That was all it took for Minghao to snap, his resolve to stay calm disintegrating. “Don’t come any closer!” Minghao yelled at the man who only advanced on him, unfazed.  
  
“Aww, look at the kid trying to act tough.” The man sneered before pulling out a whip from behind. He cracked it threateningly and Minghao jerked in fright, the sound of the whip echoing the large room.  
  
“I have superpowers, remember?” Minghao reminded them, his voice high pitched as he tried to bluff them. “Don’t make me use them.”  
  
“We’ll like to see you try.” The same man leered before bringing his whip down in a large arch.  
  
Instinctively, Minghao jumped out of harm’s way but he was a split second too slow and the whip tangled around his ankle. The man jerked his hand back and Minghao was pulled back, his back hitting the floor painfully.  
  
“Now, where can you run?” The man mocked, jeering at the frightened and trapped Minghao beneath him. Without another word, the man brandished a pistol and took aim at Minghao’s shell shocked face.


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry (ノдヽ) this turned out to be more dramatic than i expected and i don’t even know why. at the end, i tried to portray both sides fairly and i hoped i succeeded because both have valid reasons to be upset. again, hit me with questions at [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve)

With his face hard as steel, the masked henchman positioned the pistol straight and unwavering at Minghao’s stunned face — his intention to kill the Chinese boy was as clear as day and Minghao’s breath stopped.  
  
Then the henchman’s finger moved.  
  
Minghao didn't think. Instead, he just act. Relying on pure instinct and luck, Minghao struck out his hand with wild abandonment, even as he squeezed his eyes shut in fear.  _Please!_  He begged desperately in his head, even though he didn't know whose ears were the plea for.  
  
Despite the lack of sight, Minghao could still feel a strangely familiar thrum of energy zapping through his arm in a fraction of a second. It was the same sensation that he had felt on that night where he had conjured a protective force field around himself — Minghao just didn’t noticed it back then but now that he was placed in almost identical situation, with his life hanging in the balance once more, he  _remembered_.  
  
_I really am one of them._  Minghao realized in dull resignation, his emotions a mixture of relief and dread at the confirmation.  
  
Then, the masked henchman released the pistol’s trigger without the slightest bit of hesitation and everything else happened in one split second. The bullet shot out from the pistol, just as a glowing shield erupted from Minghao’s palm and it enlarged almost immediately to form a translucent barrier, not unlike the one from that night. It was roughly the size of a regular shield and protected the fallen boy from his head to knee.  
  
_I did it,_  Minghao thought in growing pride, gazing at his shield with queer fondness, before there was a piercing sound as the bullet crashed against the force field.  
  
The bullet recoiled from the force field and slammed straight towards the masked henchman, heading for the space between his eyes. For one brief moment, Minghao thought that the henchman was a goner for sure — there was no way he could survive the bullet to his forehead — and almost let his guard down.  
  
To his utmost shock, the henchman dodged the bullet with surprising grace and speed. Perhaps unintentionally, the pistol flew from his hand as he dropped to the basement floor, as quick as a bullet. The real bullet soared above his head before embedding itself into the wall behind him. The pistol slide a distance away before skidding to a stop.  
  
“What?” Minghao exclaimed, taken back by how fast the henchman was. He had reacted faster than any normal human would have and it frightened Minghao greatly. His concentration gone, his force field disappeared, flickering into nothingness, and Minghao stared wide eyed at the henchman who got back to his feet easily, as if nothing had happened.  
  
“What are you?” Minghao demanded as fiercely as he could even though his voice had trembled with barely restrained fear.  
  
The henchman didn't say a word; instead, he picked up the whip, which was still wrapped around Minghao’s ankle, and roughly pulled it back. Yelping, Minghao’s leg straightened from its earlier bent position and his rear jerked forward few inches towards his aggressor.  
  
_Damn it, I forgot about the whip._ Minghao swore mentally as the henchman loomed above him like a menacing shadow. He tried to think amidst his growing fear.  _I need to untangle that whip before I can do anything else._  
  
“Come here,” the henchman growled lowly as he wrenched Minghao closer towards him before descending on him.  
  
“No!” Minghao yelled as he jerked his knee up instantaneously, slamming into the sensitive area between the henchman’s legs.  
  
The effect was immediate.  
  
The henchman let out a wail of agony, clutching at the injured area as he fell to his knees. Without pausing, Minghao quickly set to work in freeing his leg from the whip. The whip had sliced through the denim material of Minghao’s jeans and there was now a red line circling his ankle. It was bleeding, albeit slowly, and Minghao hasn't quite registered the pain yet.  
  
_Stay calm, stay calm, Haohao_ , Minghao chanted to himself like a mantra as his sweaty fingers untangled the whip from his ankle.  
  
The process seemed like it took forever; thanks to Minghao’s blood and sweat mingling together to make both the whip and Minghao’s fingers slippery and clumsy. Not to mention, the whole situation Minghao was in of being attacked and eventually killed, only served to make the boy even more nervous and he fumbled with the whip ungainly. Said attacker may be incapacitated at the moment but Minghao knew that the kick to his groin only caused temporary pain and inaction. And maybe it was just Minghao but he could have swore that the henchman’s cries of pain was lessening.  
  
_That's bad, that’s really bad,_  Minghao warned himself.  _He’s already recovering and I’m still trapped._  He thought, just before the whip finally slipped from his ankle and fell to the floor.  
  
_Yes!_  Relief filled Minghao as he tossed the whip aside. The blond boy jumped to his feet, ignoring the stab of pain from his ankle, and was about to dash for the pistol when there was an unrelenting hand around his ankle.  
  
_Fuck, no,_  Minghao cursed uncharacteristically as the henchman yanked his leg backwards, his fingers locked in a tight, painful grip around his bleeding ankle. Down Minghao went like a bag of flour, his centre of gravity abruptly changing, and he struck out with his hands in hopes of breaking the fall.  
  
However, his hands were a second too slow and he only managed to turn his head to the side before the floor came rushing up towards him and he received the full impact of the floor. Another vulgarity slipped from Minghao’s lips as agony erupted within him and for one moment, Minghao swore he could see stars.  
  
“Fuck,” Minghao spat out in bitterness and pain. His right cheek ached excruciatingly and he could taste the coppery flavor of blood in his mouth where he had bit his tongue when he fell. Then, there was a grunt behind him and Minghao forced himself to stay focused.  
  
Looking up, Minghao could spy the pistol a mere few inches away from him.  _I can still do it, I can still grab it._  He stretched out his hand to take it when he was abruptly flipped and all the air went out in a rush as he slammed against the hard floor once more.  
  
_There's definitely going to be bruises._  The blond boy winced.  _That is, if I’m still alive._  
  
“Ouch,” Minghao vocalized humorlessly, with the henchman standing over him intimidatingly. He didn’t seemed to have appreciated the younger boy’s dry snark.  
  
“Look, kid, you shouldn't have done that,” the henchman sneered angrily as he descended onto Minghao. Despite Minghao’s struggles, the henchman climbed on top of him easily and saddled the smaller boy and limiting his movements. “You're going to regret what you just did to me.”  
  
The man seated himself on Minghao’s navel and Minghao was stuck in a humiliating submissive position. Groaning softly, Minghao attempted to shove the henchman away but he was too weak to toss him off him.  
  
Minghao opened his mouth to snap out a snarky comeback but to his utter shock, the henchman punched him in the face, his clenched fist meeting his throbbing cheek. Whatever Minghao wanted to retort became a mess of gasps and curses as pain flared from his already aching cheek.  
  
_What the fuck_ , Minghao cussed in his head, not daring to voice it out — not after what his last remark caused him. Instead, he tried to reach for his cheek but the henchman pinned both of his hands together above his head. With his hands trapped and the henchman on top of him, Minghao was completely and utterly vulnerable and defenceless.  
  
“No, you shut your bloody trap.” The henchman hissed threateningly at the younger boy whose face was now pale but his eyes still defiant. Without warning, he clouted Minghao in the other cheek and this time, the Chinese boy spat out crimson blood onto the floor. The sight of blood and the pain he was in made Minghao dizzy.  
  
“You should have just cooperated with me and surrender,” the henchman snarled ferociously as Minghao whimpered pathetically after each punch. He prayed that he wouldn’t lose any of his teeth. “Then, none of this would have happened, you wouldn’t be in so much pain and you would just be dead.”  
  
_Being dead right now really does seem like a better alternative._  Minghao dryly remarked in his mind, the pain clouding his head. He couldn't remember ever being in such pain — his face was burning under the henchman’s blows, his torso bearing the weight of a larger and much heavier person and his ankle was still aching and bleeding where the whip had cut through his jeans and into his skin. He’ll give anything for Jisoo to appear and heal him back to normal.  
  
“But freaks like you deserve the pain,” the henchman continued ranting, pouring out his frustration on the poor boy. He grabbed Minghao’s chin, his grip painful, to force him to look at him. Minghao could only stared back blankly at him with a dazed expression and glassy eyes. The henchman scowled at him before letting fly more and more punches and Minghao dimly realized that his hands were now free.  
  
Blindly, while receiving more blows, Minghao groped for the pistol lying above him. He couldn't see and his entire body was in pain and suffering but he was still lucid to know that the pistol was his only hope of surviving then. He was in too much pain and too weak to generate another force field and neither did he even  _entertain_ the thought of teleporting — the superpower that he supposedly had but had never used it, saved for that one, single time which he had zero recollection of.  
  
_I need the pistol._  Minghao reminded himself, the only clear thought in his otherwise fuzzy head. Thankfully, the henchman was too engrossed in punching Minghao to a bloody mess to notice that the blond boy was fumbling for the gun.  
  
_Please_ , Minghao pleaded as the ends of his fingers brushed against the metallic surface of the pistol. He strained a bit more, his arm burning with the stretch, and finally, his fingers wrapped around the grip.  
  
Weakly, Minghao managed to croak out, “hey, bastard.”  
  
His fists faltering at the sound of the derogatory noun, the henchman began to glower furiously at Minghao as he growled, “I said, shut your —” His voice died as he came face to face with the barrel of his own pistol, Minghao’s finger at the trigger and terror appeared on his face.  
  
Minghao didn’t say another word. He pulled the trigger, and there was the bittersweet sound of the bullet bursting from the pistol and slamming straight into the middle of the henchman’s forehead. His eyes widened in shock, almost comically, as he let out a wail of pain.  
  
Blood spattered all over Minghao’s body as he closed his eyes, diverting his face to the side. He felt wetness hit his cheek and bile rose in his throat as the lifeless body fell to the side. Disgust filled his whole body as the henchman’s blood rained all over him but at the same time, there was a queer sort of calmness blooming in Minghao.  
  
_I did it, I did it_ , Minghao thought, his chest heaving up and down rapidly. His tight grip on the pistol loosened and he let it fall to the floor, the adrenaline that had earlier pumped through his veins now dissipating.  _He’s dead — I killed him. I killed someone._  
  
Dread flooded his body as Minghao felt like he wanted nothing more than to get up and away from the dead henchman.  
  
_I killed someone._  
  
Unconsciously, Minghao shook his head in denial at his act. He tried to reason with himself, words of defense sprouting from his mind.  _It was for self defense. He was going to kill me know I didn't killed him first!_  
  
_I killed someone._  
  
_But — But —_  Minghao wanted to cry at the unfairness of everything. He thought that he had already moved on, got over it but truly, he hasn’t. Deep down inside, Minghao was never ever going to be at ease with or accept the fact that he has superpowers.  _I never wanted to take someone's life. I never wanted to be a part of this. I never wanted to be a freak._  
  
_We’re not freaks._  Junhui’s voice echoed in his head and Minghao timidly paused, his body slowly relaxing at the fond memory. He could still remember the concerned expression on Junhui’s face, how he had gazed thoughtfully at Minghao as he reassured the younger in his own, quiet way.  _We’re just people with special abilities but we’re not freaks._  
  
_Junhui ge..._  Minghao thought affectionately, the older boy’s handsome face appearing in his mind.  
  
_Junhui ge!_  Minghao jerked as he remembered the brown haired boy. His eyes flew open, a mad look in them, as he forced himself to sit up. The basement was empty and something from the back of Minghao’s mind nagged at him but he ignored it in favour of the main threat. His worry for his friends — his new family overrode everything else.  _The organization — Junhui ge — Chan — Jisoo hyung — everyone! Where are they? Did they escape?_  
  
Minghao pushed himself to his feet and winced almost immediately as his ankle throbbed dully. Careful not to put too much weight on it, Minghao slowly made his way towards the basement door and he was about to twist it open when there was a sound from behind him.  
  
_No fucking way._  Minghao wheezed as he spun around to find the henchman rushing towards him, a dagger in his hands. His forehead was a ugly mess of blood and gore, with visible brain matter and tissue, but his eyes still shone with pure hatred and Minghao couldn’t help but scream in fear at the monstrosity standing before him.  
  
_Teleport!_  An eerily familiar voice commanded in the blond boy’s mind.  _Minghao hyung, teleport!_  
  
But there was no time to react or think any further. Paralyzed with shock, Minghao stood by the basement door and only watched as the henchman — he was supposed to be dead! Minghao killed him, didn't he? — advanced on him.  
  
Then, the henchman finally thrusted the dagger into Minghao’s stomach, the soft flesh giving way easily to the sharp steel. Pain unlike anything else exploded in Minghao’s torso and he clutched helplessly at his stomach, red blood blossoming from the wound and spilling onto his hands.  
  
_Teleport, Minghao hyung, teleport!_  The same voice yelled, more frantic now but Minghao couldn't think with all the pain.  
  
_No..._  Minghao moaned weakly as the henchman mercilessly ripped the dagger back. He screamed again at the fresh wave of pain and more blood gushed out of him like a broken dam.  
  
“You should have just let me kill you earlier,” the monstrosity that was once a man growled. Even, his voice has changed; it was now rough and scratchy and piercing to the ear.  
  
Minghao didn't answer. Instead, he sank to his knees, drained of energy, and raised his head in time to see the henchman about to strike at him again with the bloodstained dagger.  
  
_Teleport!_  
  
Minghao closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
There was a tender hand stroking his face and the body heat of a person pressed close to him, their legs tangled together beneath a blanket. The strokes were rhythmic and soothing, and Minghao unconsciously leaned into the warm hand which then paused.  
  
“Minghao?” A familiar voice called out softly and the blond boy slowly opened his eyes to find a concerned Junhui gazing at him, his face mostly unreadable with the exception of his concerned eyes.  
  
“Junhui ge,” Minghao whispered in relief before tears sprung into his eyes. The horrible memories came rushing back and Minghao released the waterworks. Crying out the older boy’ name, Minghao sat up on the bed and hugged Junhui tightly. “Junhui ge!”  
  
To say Junhui was shell shocked by the sudden display of affection and tears would be an understatement. His jaw dropped open and for one second, sat there stunned as Minghao sobbed happily into his shoulders. His hands laid awkwardly by the side as he tried to process the change in events.  
  
“You're alright, you're alright!” Minghao repeated in giddy happiness even as the tears of joy went on falling. “I thought that the organization found us — I thought it was all my fault — I thought you were gone forever — I thought — I thought —” He broke off suddenly and a fresh wave of tears surged forward as the younger boy clutched at the elder. “Junhui ge!”  
  
“Minghao, it's alright now,” Junhui carefully vocalized, his voice soft and reassuring. He combed through the younger boy’s locks with his fingers and his other hand was wrapped around Minghao. “You're alright now.”  
  
It was just like that afternoon — that afternoon where Minghao had cut his parents out of his life with a jagged, rusty knife — all over again; Minghao weeping uncontrollably and Junhui holding him. That day, Minghao had lost his parents and today, he had nearly lost his new family. He was still shaken by the ordeal and at that moment, with Junhui’s arm around him, Minghao felt at ease and peaceful.  
  
“Oh, Minghao,” Minghao heard Junhui release a sigh above him and he tightened his arms around him. “Don't cry anymore, kid.”  
  
_Kid?_  Minghao couldn't stop a giggle from escaping his lips at the endearment.  _Of course, why not? I’m already crying like one now._  
  
“Don't cry,” Junhui murmured, oblivious to the younger’s thoughts.  
  
_I don’t want to be seen as a kid by you but here am I, crying into your shoulder like a small child for the second time._ Minghao thought, self consciousness and insecurity filling him with doubts.  _Maybe, I really am a kid and that you're right to treat me like one._  
  
At that thought, there was a strange ache in Minghao’s chest that he couldn’t fathom so he hugged Junhui tighter in a bid to relieve the pain.  
  
Gradually, Minghao recovered his composure and he released Junhui but the latter’s hands still rested on him — reassuring, comfortingly and simply _there_. Minghao’s face was wet with tears but he was smiling happily as he moved back, drinking in Junhui’s features as he remembered how close he had been to losing his new family and Junhui.  
  
_Wait. Everything doesn’t fit. What happened to that henchman? The organization?_  Minghao wondered as a look of confusion came onto his face. Staring at Junhui, Minghao inquired quietly, “but how? What happened?”  
  
The moment the words left his lips, Minghao realized with a start that he was uninjured with not a single scratch on him. Even the memory of his earlier sufferings were fading away like sand on a windy day. Yet, it was different from the first time he had woke up on Junhui’s bed in this same room, after the fight with the other henchmen. The other time, Minghao had felt exhausted, both physically and mentally but now, he felt fine albeit very confused and dazed with emotions.  
  
_Was it Jisoo hyung? Did he healed me like before?_  Minghao hazarded a guess and vocalized his thoughts but the look on Junhui’s face told him otherwise.  
  
Diverting his face, Junhui coughed awkwardly to clear his throat. “Minghao, just hear me out first before you do anything rash.”  
  
“Rash? Me?” Minghao repeated in bafflement at the elder’s strange request. “Why would I be...” His voice trailed off as the pieces slowly fell into place, filling the empty gaps with dreadful understanding.  
  
_The henchman punched me, beat me up and stabbed me_ , Minghao’s hand instinctively went to his stomach where the skin was unblemished,  _but I’m completely alright now. Not a single scratch on me and I can barely recall feeling the pain. This would be normal if Jisoo hyung had healed me but it’s not his handiwork._  
  
The longer he thought, the more Minghao realized how highly unrealistic his incident with the henchman was. The whole occurrence seemed to hinge on luck and chance.  _How did he entered the apartment building? How did he get in the basement? How did he even know I was going to be there? I didn’t even know I was supposed to be there until Chan told me..._  Minghao’s eyes widened dramatically as he finished with an air of finality,  _because Jihoon hyung told him to._  
  
Watching the play of emotions on Minghao’s face, Junhui jumped in quickly before the younger could come up with wrong conclusions.  
  
“Jihoon isn’t part of the organization,” Junhui hastily added and Minghao let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. The idea of someone in his new family being a traitor was shocking even if Minghao had barely exchanged more than two words with said member.  
  
_I’ve become attached to them without even knowing._  Minghao realized and in normal circumstances, he would have smiled but it was different then.  
  
“Then how do you explain the henchman in the basement?” Minghao demanded, his voice louder than he intended. Junhui reached for him but the blond boy drew back, his eyes flashing. “Jihoon hyung told me to go there and when I did, I was attacked and nearly  _killed_.”  
  
“You’re being dramatic. It was just an illusion.” Junhui informed, a frown on his face at Minghao’s rejection. He schooled his features to a dismissive set, remarking. “You were never in any real danger.”  
  
“What are you even talking about? What illusion?” Minghao snapped angrily. He had felt so scared and alone in the basement and now those negative emotions were being replaced with fury and annoyance.  
  
A thought popped up in his mind and Minghao blurted out, “is that Jihoon hyung’s superpower? Illusions?”  
  
_How sick is he even? How can he just mess with my head?_  Unkind thoughts about the short boy flashed across quickly as Minghao dug his nails into his palms, the slight pain distracting him from the ache in his heart.  _Why does Jihoon hyung dislike me so much to do this to me?_  
  
“No, it’s not.” Junhui answered in a heartbeat and Minghao was hopeful for a moment. “It’s Wonwoo’s.”  
  
“Wonwoo hyung?” Minghao felt another stab of betrayal. Then, he remembered the familiar voice telling him to teleport and he cried out, “Seungkwan, too?”  _I thought you guys were my friends._  
  
Junhui took one look at Minghao and instantly read his face. “Stop jumping to conclusions, kid. Didn’t I tell you not to be rash?”  
  
“Kid?” Minghao’s fury flared again, glaring daggers at the elder whose face was now cold. The once affectionate endearment had turned irritating in one short second and Minghao raised his voice to a yell. “Maybe I am a kid because that’s how everyone seems to treat me, don’t they? You, Jihoon hyung and Wonwoo hyung. Was Chan a part of this, too? This whole luring me into the basement and playing with my mind, making me think that I’m vulnerable and weak and pathetic. Tell me, how in the world that was a mature, adult thing to do because I think it’s  _fucking_ immature.”  
  
For a moment, Junhui was dumbfounded at the harsh expletive slipping from the younger’s lips. It was the first time he had ever heard Minghao cursed and it was shocking, to say the least. Junhui took a deep breath before cautiously beginning, “I can explain everything. You just have to listen to me, Minghao.”  
  
“Listen?” Minghao threw the harmless verb back into Junhui’s face. “Haven’t I done enough listening already? I listened to you, to Jisoo hyung, to Seungcheol hyung, to Chan — isn’t that enough?”  
  
“Don’t throw a tantrum now, Minghao,” Junhui coldly warned.  
  
Minghao sputtered incredulously, “a tantrum?”  _How dare he scold me like I’m a child?_  
  
Ignoring him, Junhui launched into an explanation. “The illusion was a test — a test to gauge your control over your superpowers. With the help of Seungkwan, Wonwoo created the illusion of an attack by the organization. Jihoon wanted to see how you would react if the organization found us and a henchman was sent to kill you. Then, he could see where you stand in terms of using your superpowers. The henchman was supposed to attack you until you used your superpowers but he wasn’t supposed to be  _that_ cruel.”  
  
Junhui’s features softened as he admitted quietly, “I know that things became slightly out of control towards the ending but that was only because your imagination and fears took over the illusion, creating one where you were brutally attacked. Seungkwan tried to help you but you couldn’t concentrate enough and —”  
  
Minghao had enough; his head hurt terribly and he couldn’t really processed the elder’s words fully but the implication of it all being his own fault.  
  
“So, it’s my fault now?” The blond boy scowled nastily. “My fault for being so frightened?”  
  
“No, that’s not what I meant,” Junhui groaned, annoyance written all over his face. “Stop taking everything as a personal slight. Jihoon just wanted to help you.”  
  
“By invading my head?” Minghao growled fiercely.  
  
“You’re being wilful. We all went through it and it helped us a lot so don’t start acting like Jihoon had personally wronged you.” Junhui hissed back, equally angry.  
  
Minghao looked away, defiant and upset.  _How did things came to this? Weren’t we just hugging moments earlier? And now we’re arguing._  He felt tears fill his eyes and suddenly, Minghao didn’t want Junhui to see him crying yet again.  
  
“Fine,” Minghao snapped out, eyes fixed on the blanket instead of Junhui. “It’s all my fault. I’m being immature and dramatic and rash and wilful —”  
  
An exasperated sigh left Junhui’s mouth. “Minghao, you’re taking my words the wrong way —”  
  
“— I’m being a kid so can you just leave me alone now?” Minghao burst out, his voice overriding Junhui’s. A tear threatened to fall but Minghao blinked it back furiously.  _Don’t you dare cry now, Xu Minghao._  
  
Hesitating, Junhui opened his mouth to speak but then changed his mind. Minghao watched the shadow of Junhui’s hand reaching for him again and his breath caught in anticipation and dread. Minghao was certain that just with one touch from Junhui, he would start sobbing uncontrollably and he didn’t want to be seen any more like a kid.  
  
His body stiff with tension, Minghao stared as Junhui withdrew his hand back, having thought against it. His voice was stiffly polite and distant as he agreed, “if that’s what you want.”  
  
_It’s not. Can you please hold me again?_  
  
“It is.” Minghao forced the lie through his teeth and he could hear Junhui’s sigh of disappointment as he got up from the bed. Not lifting his eyes, Minghao only heard Junhui making his way to the bedroom door and leaving the bedroom. Once the door was closed, Minghao finally broke down and cried.


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for taking so long to update. this chapter is a bit more boring (??) but i wanted to make sure you guys understood jihoon’s intentions. and as always, ask me questions on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve).

“How is he?”  
  
Hearing the voice in the otherwise silent room, Junhui opened his eyes to find Jihoon standing over him. After his heated argument with Minghao, Junhui had stormed to the recreational room to cool down. None of the other members had bothered him, understanding his need for quietness and alone time, but Jihoon had always been an exception and he was now in front of Junhui, his face emotionless as ever.  
  
If it had been anyone else, they would have thought that the shorter boy was indifferent to Minghao’s plight but it wasn’t anyone else — it was Junhui. After all those times spent together hiding from the organization, the Chinese male could read Jihoon easily like a book and he found slight concern in his eyes. There was also no need to ask who was the ‘he’ Jihoon was referring to.  
  
Sighing heavily, Junhui leaned back on the bean bag until his head hung over it and everything was upside down. _Just like my relationship with Minghao right now._ He thought dryly to himself before answering carefully. “Minghao’s fine. Angry, but fine.”  
  
“Just angry?” Jihoon pressed on, a bit of incredulity in his voice, as he nudged at Junhui’s leg to make way for him. The elder did so lazily and Jihoon plunked himself down on the bean bag opposite Junhui, fixing his heavy gaze on him.  
  
“You don’t have to soften the blow for me, you know.” Jihoon remarked in an indifferent tone, his gaze unwavering. “What I did would make anyone mad at me so I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s furious at me.”  
  
Junhui coughed awkwardly as he truthfully admitted in a quiet voice, “he is actually. But not just at you; he’s furious at almost everyone involved.”  
  
“Well, like I said,” Jihoon sighed in resignation, “I’m not surprised.”  
  
The Chinese male peered at Jihoon carefully; he had always been a stern and austere trainer but kindness was not unfound in him. Yet, his method of testing Minghao had been unusually cruel and unsparing — especially when one considered the fact that Minghao had only discovered his superpowers a mere few days before. To put him under such a brutal situation was uncalled for, even if some of the harshness could be blamed on Minghao.  
  
“I have to admit,” Junhui confessed after a moment of heavy thinking. He sat up and turned so that he faced Jihoon head on. “I don’t understand why you have to do that.”  
  
Jihoon shot Junhui a queer look, as if upset that he would have to explain his actions to him. “I thought you, out of everyone else, would understand. I did that because it’s a part and parcel of our training. To train him, I have to be able to gauge his level of control over his superpowers.”  
  
“I know that. Don’t think that I have forgotten, Jihoon.” Junhui replied before giving Jihoon a steely look. He accused, “but you were unnecessarily cruel to Minghao.”  
  
Jihoon diverted his gaze to the carpet, avoiding the elder’s eyes. “I wasn’t. I did what I had to.”  
  
“Yes, you were.” Junhui retorted, his suspicions confirmed by the shorter boy’s guilty action. His voice grew a tad louder when he realized that what Minghao had said was right; Jihoon _did_ wronged him. For what reason, Junhui didn’t know yet but what he did know was that Jihoon had made things hard for Minghao.  
  
“No, I didn’t.” Jihoon snapped back, suddenly upset.  
  
Junhui felt like throttling the younger at his blatant lying. “Yes, you were.”  
  
“No, I —” Jihoon broke off abruptly, upset, before scoffing, “what are we doing? We’re no longer kids.”  
  
Ignoring the last remark, Junhui went straight to interrogating the younger. “When Jeonghan hyung joined us, you didn’t get Wonwoo to put an illusion of him being attacked.” Junhui pointed out, determined to get a proper explanation out of Jihoon. His head raced with examples he could toss at Jihoon to prove his conjecture. “You just had Jeonghan hyung suspend large objects in the air or get squashed by them.”  
  
Jihoon scowled indignantly, clearly displeased by Junhui’s accusation. “Well, Jeonghan hyung’s superpower _is_ levitation. What else was I supposed to do?”  
  
“Before Jeonghan hyung,” Junhui went on, his voice overriding Jihoon’s defensive one, “when Joshua hyung arrived, you made him face injured animals to force him to heal them.”  
  
“Was I supposed to grievously injure people, to the brink of death, and get him to heal them instead?” Jihoon asked, his words dripping with sarcasm. “Is that what you wanted?”  
  
“And for Seokmin, you just had Wonwoo trap him in a room that would shrink every ten minutes so that he was forced to pass through the walls,” Junhui continued, pretending not to have heard the other boy. He was on a roll; the previous tests were going breeze compared on Minghao’s. “For me, you only made me turn invisible in a room full of people while my —”  
  
“Okay, okay, you made your point!” Jihoon exclaimed angrily, his eyes flashing in annoyance. Junhui glowered at him but kept silent as he waited for an explanation. In front of him, Jihoon took a deep breath to calm himself before nonchalantly remarking, his tone clipped and curt. “Maybe I did treated him harsher than I did to you guys but I have my own reasons.”  
  
“So, you admit it.” Junhui caught onto the confession like a dog to a bone. “You were picking on Minghao.”  
  
The moment the words left his mouth, Junhui felt guilt flood him as he remembered his earlier defending of Jihoon. _Minghao was right and I reprimanded him._ The brown haired boy thought ruefully, thinking back to the blond boy’s upset face. Minghao had looked close to tears but Junhui made no move to comfort him. _What is wrong with me?_  
  
“I wasn’t picking on him, for goodness’ sake. Everything I did was for the good of the group.” Jihoon denied the accusation, offended that the elder would even think he would do that, before he spat out fiercely. “Maybe, instead of lashing out on me, you should think why I made his test harsher.”  
  
 _I don’t know. I thought you would be better than this._ Junhui swallowed audibly, feeling like he suddenly didn’t know his friend, before answering, “if I knew, I wouldn’t be asking you now, would I?”  
  
In response, Jihoon gave Junhui a dirty look. “Did you even bother trying?” His tone was still fierce but beneath it was a layer of hurt. Before Junhui could even open his mouth to answer, the shorter boy went on, not giving him a chance.  
  
“I had to teach him a lesson that he wouldn’t ever forget. I wanted him to understand the severity of the situation.” Jihoon explained, his voice as cold as ice. His eyes glazed over slightly as he spoke, head bowed mildly. “He has to understand that he’s no longer alone and that his actions can affect the rest of us. Seungcheol hyung told him not to contact his parents but he still did —”  
  
“I was the one who suggested it, Jihoon,” Junhui broke in mid sentence, his voice exasperated. “You can’t lay the blame on Minghao.”  
  
“Does it really matter who suggested it, Junhui?” Jihoon retaliated, unrelenting in his morals, and his head snapped up to catch the elder’s eyes. He held Junhui’s eyes without any signs of backing down as he went on listing out Minghao’s wrongdoings. “He still did it, didn’t it? The facts are that Seungcheol hyung, our leader, instructed him not to but he still went ahead and did it. I have to get Minghao to understand that disobeying rules can lead to dire consequences.”  
  
“By making him think that he was going to die?” Junhui growled back, still furious even though his anger was dissipating.  
  
Jihoon locked eyes with Junhui, speaking softly. “You know that was never my intention. I only wanted him to experience an alternate reality where the organization found us because of his own selfish actions. He was lucky this time and the organization didn’t find us but if they did, I wanted him to know first hand what would happen.”  
  
Junhui was left dumbfounded by Jihoon’s reasoning. Despite himself, there was some sense in Jihoon’s actions and the brown haired boy could see where he was coming from, but regardless of how honourable his intentions were, it still didn’t excuse him of his harsh treatment. In a twisted way, the younger’s actions were supposedly justified but it still didn't meant that he was supposed to scar Minghao so deeply. Minghao was left traumatized because of Jihoon and for that sole reason, Junhui couldn't find it in him to be magnanimous and let the matter go.  
  
“What made you think you could do that to Minghao?” Junhui hissed angrily, glaring at Jihoon. He got to his feet and towered over the shorter male, his figure casting a shadow over Jihoon. “Seungcheol hyung already forgave Minghao and that was it. Who are you to determine whether Minghao should be punished?”  
  
Pushing himself to his feet, Jihoon answered in a steely tone, “Seungcheol hyung went too easy on him. He should have dealt out a harsher punishment to ensure that he wouldn’t dare to repeat his mistake again and endanger the rest of us for real.”  
  
“Even if we were in danger, we can easily protect ourselves.” Junhui growled back, hands clenched into two tight fists. He loved Jihoon, really he did, but sometimes, Junhui couldn’t fathom how incredibly heartless the pink haired boy could be at times. “What do they have against us and our superpowers?”  
  
“Numbers, for one.” Jihoon immediately retorted before an indescribable expression appeared on his face. He tilted his head, looking closely at Junhui. “You’re usually not this hot tempered, Junhui. What has gotten into you?”  
  
“Nothing! There’s nothing unusual about me.” Junhui protested defensively, suddenly flustered by Jihoon’s question. All of the sudden, his face burned and not with fury. “I’m just indignant on Minghao’s behalf for the horrible way you have treated him.”  
  
Jihoon made a gruntled sound from the back of his throat. “I already told you, I needed him to understand how his selfish actions can potentially lead to all of our deaths. I had to be horrible. It’s nothing personal.”  
  
“Personal?” Junhui echoed to himself before a slow realization dawned on him as he quickly ran through their conversation. There was one abruptly striking fact about Jihoon and it confirmed Junhui’s suspicions about the other boy.  
  
“You didn’t once say his name,” Junhui murmured quietly, in a voice too low for Jihoon to hear properly.  
  
“What did you say?” Jihoon inquired, slightly baffled as he unconsciously took a step closer.  
  
Junhui increased his volume as he hissed at the Korean boy. “I said, you didn't even say Minghao’s name once during this whole conversation.”  
  
“I —” Jihoon stopped, at a complete loss for words. He blinked once and his face unwittingly reddened at his own slip up.  
  
“And you say that it wasn't personal,” Junhui quietly spoke. He stared at Jihoon carefully for a long moment before questioning, “what did Minghao ever do to you?”  
  
Junhui was truly confused. Though he wasn't specially affectionate or friendly to Jihoon, Minghao also wasn't hostile or aggressive to him. The blond boy had just been distant from Jihoon, having never really exchange any words, but it didn't warranted him getting picked on. _Unless_ , a thought occurred to the brown haired boy but he didn't quite dare to vocalize it, _unless it was because of_ him _?_  
  
“Is it because of Seungcheol hyung?” Junhui cautiously asked and his guess was proven right when Jihoon accidentally released a sharp gasp of shock. His eyes widened and Junhui resisted the urge to laugh at his comedical expression.  
  
“No, it's not!” Jihoon yelled back, his face flamed with embarrassment. Without him even realizing, Jihoon started to pace around the small area around him that was unobstructed by bean bags, his face pointedly facing away from the other boy. He spluttered a few words in incredulity before finally settling for a somewhat authoritative command. “It's not because of Seungcheol hyung so don't you dare go around telling people it is.”  
  
“Are you jealous of Minghao? Is that why you’re picking on him?” Junhui pressed on, undeterred by Jihoon’s obvious annoyance and shame. An incredulous laugh escaped his lips as he dismissively teased, “Minghao doesn’t even like Seungcheol hyung. At least, not in the way you think he does.”  
  
“I said, it’s not because of him,” Jihoon snarled, looking as fierce as an upset kitten, before spitting out a fiery comeback. “And how would _you_ know who he likes or dislikes?”  
  
“Well,” Junhui coughed suddenly, his cheeks turning a faint pink. He awkwardly answered, “I just know, alright?”  
  
At this, Jihoon allowed himself a small, devilish smile. Gleeful at his friend’s distress, Jihoon shook his head, almost in a sympathetic way, as he commented. “You’re so whipped for that boy.”  
  
“I am _not_ whipped for any boy,” Junhui automatically denied, sounding highly offended. Then, his embarrassment disappeared when he realized what Jihoon was doing and he hotly exclaimed, “and stop changing the subject!”  
  
Jihoon’s face soured at the reminder before he finally admitted, “okay, fine, fine. Maybe I _was_ a bit too harsh on Minghao but I won’t ever do it again, alright?”  
  
Peering intently at the shorter boy, Junhui could find a hint of guilt in Jihoon’s eyes but just a hint which made the elder realized that perhaps, Jihoon really did meant for the test to be a lesson for Minghao — a sharp lesson, there was no doubt — but didn’t expected or intended it turned out so cruel and traumatizing to the poor boy.  
  
“I’ll hold you that,” Junhui eventually warned, accepting the younger boy’s explanation and promise. Now that that was over and done with, Junhui now needed to pay Minghao another visit — if the blond boy allowed him to even enter the bedroom.  
  
A look of relief appeared on Jihoon’s face and his earlier tensed shoulders relaxed, going slack. Quietly, Jihoon requested, “but still, help me relay my apologies to Minghao. I really didn’t meant for him to be so affected or that the illusion would go out of hand.”  
  
Junhui gave Jihoon a hard look, his jaw set in a hard line. Even after hearing his explanation and accepting it, Junhui still couldn’t shake off the sense of animosity for his friend. He wasn’t there when Minghao went through the test but from the younger boy’s reaction upon seeing him later, Junhui was certain that the experience was horrible and awful, and he just couldn’t find it in himself to forgive Jihoon yet. Regardless of the good intentions behind it, how could Jihoon be so callous to inflict such harm onto Minghao?  
  
“Maybe you should go apologize to him instead of using a messenger,” Junhui suggested instead, keeping his tone neutral. No matter what, Jihoon was still a dear friend of his and he didn’t want this incident to sour their friendship.  
  
Taken aback, Jihoon opened his mouth to protest but then faltered, changing his mind. Sheepishly, Jihoon confessed, “maybe I should. Minghao deserves that much, I suppose.”  
  
“Good,” Junhui simply replied, satisfied, before he cautiously ventured, “and about you and Seungcheol hyung —”  
  
“Don’t even start now, Wen Junhui.” Jihoon threatened, whipping out his hand to physically stop the taller boy even though it fell short of his face. Sternly, Jihoon barked out. “There is nothing between me and Seungcheol hyung and even if there is, I don’t want you to be butting in.”  
  
“Fine, there’s absolutely nothing between you and Seungcheol hyung. Zero, zilch, zip, nada, nothing.” Junhui immediately agreed, deciding to let Jihoon off, but then he couldn’t resist adding on. “Even though I think you guys would make a very nice pair. Seungcheol hyung with his friendliness and kindness, and you with your touch-me-and-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep vibe.”  
  
Jihoon glared at Junhui, clearly not amused by his last remark.  
  
“Ha ha, very funny.” Jihoon deadpanned, looking Junhui straight in the eye. “I can’t stop laughing.”  
  
Junhui held up his hands in defense as he pointed out. “I’m just saying.”  
  
“I don’t need your sarcastic remarks, Junhui.” Jihoon eyed the elder with narrowed eyes. “And if Seungcheol hyung gets wind of this, I will end you.”  
  
“Hopefully, not with a guitar.” Junhui quibbed, not daunted as he thought of Jisoo who would be extremely devastated should Jihoon hit someone with one. “We all know how much Jisoo hyung treasures them.”  
  
“I will end you,” Jihoon insisted in a louder voice this time. “It will be painful. Very painful.”  
  
Wisely, Junhui decided to keep quiet, zipping his lips for additional effect, and Jihoon released a sigh of relief. His secret was safe...for now.  
  
“Should you go apologise to Minghao now?” Junhui asked instead, his hand gesturing to the recreational room’s door.  
  
Surprisingly, Jihoon looked hesitant. Tentatively, he inquired back, “should I? Didn’t you say that he was furious at me?”  
  
Junhui stared at Jihoon before blurting out, “are you afraid of Minghao?”  
  
“No, I’m not.” Jihoon snapped back, returning to his usual fiery self. However, doubt was still visible in his eyes as he elaborated. “I’m just unsure if it’s socially acceptable to apologise to someone when said person is mad at you.”  
  
“Socially acceptable.” Junhui echoed, sounding quite incredulous before understanding blossomed in him. He had forgotten that Jihoon rarely interacted with people, except within their group, and Minghao was practically a stranger to him.  
  
“Yes, is it appropriate for me to go to him now?” Jihoon questioned, truly baffled. He furrowed his eyebrows and let loose a string of questions. “What if he’s still mad at me? What if he doesn’t want me to be in the same room as he? What if he kicks me out? Then what do I do?”  
  
“Whoa, calm down,” Junhui spoke, resting a hand on Jihoon’s wrist and lending him some reassurance. He didn’t fault Jihoon for being scared even if Minghao didn’t seem like the type to lash out at him. “If you’re afraid of that, then maybe you should give him some time to cool down first. Apologise tomorrow instead.”  
  
Jihoon took a while before his breathing evened out. Raising his head, Jihoon nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think I’ll do that.” He placed his own hand over Junhui’s and gave the elder a small smile. “Thanks, Junhui.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Junhui grinned back. “Minghao’s too nice to scream at anyone.” Then his face fell for a moment as he recalled, “except for me.”  
  
Jihoon gave Junhui a long look before finally speaking. “Look, I’m not trying to defame Minghao or anything but the thing is, Minghao’s not Mingming.”  
  
Instinctively, Junhui pulled away from Jihoon. “I know that.”  
  
“Do you?” Jihoon pressed on, his face concerned yet stubborn at the same time. “I just want to make sure that you know that they’re two completely different people. They’re worlds apart. Unlike Minghao, Mingming would have listened to Seungcheol hyung.”  
  
“Jihoon,” Junhui quietly called out his name, a warning.  
  
“I’m just reminding you,” Jihoon insisted, not relenting. His voice turned solemn as he warned the elder. “Don’t confuse Minghao for Mingming. Mingming would never put any of us at risk or endanger us but Minghao? He may.”


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel that the pacing of the story is too slow and i apologize >< i’m also sorry for the long wait but i just started junior college and it’s taxing, to say the least haha. pressure me to update on [ask.fm](https://ask.fm/genexieve) haha

There was a polite knock on the bedroom door, the sound ringing through the otherwise silent bedroom, and Minghao sniffed once. Despite himself, the blond boy found himself turning over to face the bedroom door and stared at it with swollen eyes.  
  
The tears that had flowed so freely and easily just now had dried on his cheeks, making his face tight, and Minghao was certain that he looked like a mess. He wasn’t even sure how long he had laid in the bed, crying pathetically to himself after he had chased Junhui out.  
  
_Has it been an hour? Two hours?_ Minghao wondered dejectedly in his head when there was another knock emitting from outside. His earlier fury had abated to a dull annoyance but he still had no desire to see Junhui’s face. Minghao kept quiet and made no response in hopes that the elder would take the hint and leave him alone.  
  
Except he didn’t and there was another knock on the wooden bedroom door with another one following quickly behind. _Damn you, Junhui ge._ Minghao swore even as his weak resolve crumbled. No matter what he claimed to say, Minghao still wanted to see Junhui. Irritatedly, Minghao wiped his nose roughly with his hand before finally letting out in exasperation, “come in!”  
  
There was a slight pause before the bedroom door swung open to reveal an apologetic looking Jisoo. Trailing behind him with his head bowed low was an abashed Wonwoo and his eyes met Minghao’s briefly in shame before hastily diverting to the floor. The taller, dark haired boy closed the bedroom door behind him once he was inside.  
  
Half surprised and half disappointed at the sight of the two older boys, Minghao shoved his feelings of dismay down as he hastily sat up on the bed. The blanket got tangled around his lanky limbs as Minghao hurriedly turned to face them.  
  
A small part was taunting him, _why would Junhui ge come see you? He won’t come back. Not after you yelled at him to get out of his bedroom._ Tears of disappointment and regret pricked at the back of his eyes but Minghao blinked them back before they could fall. He didn’t want to break down and cry in front of them, especially Wonwoo.  
  
“Jisoo hyung, Wonwoo hyung.” Minghao greeted quietly, his voice slightly shaky from his earlier waterworks.  
  
“Oh, Minghao,” Jisoo burst out as he quickly crossed the short distance between them. His arms automatically went around the younger boy, enveloping him in warmth that Minghao didn’t know that he needed until then. Yet, even as he was embracing Jisoo, Minghao couldn’t help but think of another boy’s arms.  
  
Instinctively, Minghao hugged the ginger haired boy back just as tightly. Again, tears threatened to fall but Minghao held them back stubbornly. As Jisoo embraced him, Minghao inadvertently locked eyes with Wonwoo again but this time, the elder held his gaze.  
  
_I’m sorry, Minghao_ , Wonwoo’s dark eyes seemed to relay but Minghao blinked once and looked away.  
  
The pain of the whip, the bruises from the punches, the agony of the stab... Minghao thought he no longer recall the suffering he had went through but now, everything came rushing back upon laying eyes on his perpetrator. Everything were suddenly vividly clear in his head and Minghao felt a flare of fury at Wonwoo for inflicting the torment on him.  
  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Jisoo was whispering into his ear as his hand stroked Minghao’s back comfortingly. The genuine concern in his voice soothed Minghao’s antagonistic feelings. “I really had no idea Jihoon would go that far! You poor thing, it must have been traumatizing for you.”  
  
The blond boy leaned back, away from Jisoo, with his face vulnerable with mistrust. “Really? You had no idea of this, Jisoo hyung?”  
  
Jisoo didn’t hesitate to reassure the blond boy. “I didn’t. I knew Jihoon was going to give you a test — a test that everyone had to go through — but I didn’t know what exactly he was going to do.”  
  
“You didn’t,” Minghao breathed out a sigh of immense relief as his heart swelled with love for the older boy. He couldn’t bear the thought of sweet, kind Jisoo agreeing to the inhumane test. Right from the beginning, it was Jisoo who has always been caring for him with no hidden motives or confusing actions and it would have hurt _a lot_ if he had been aware of the test’s exact contents.  
  
“But I did,” Wonwoo confessed, drawing the two boys’ attention. His voice was full of regret as he apologized with sincerity, “I’m sorry for putting you through it, Minghao.”  
  
Minghao opened his mouth to snap out a sharp reply but then the remorse evident on Wonwoo’s face made him think twice. Instead of yelling at him, Minghao quietly asked, “why? Why me? What did I ever do to deserve all that?”  
  
“I don’t think Jihoon was being personal, Minghao,” Jisoo quickly piped up, sensing the implication behind his words. His eyes darted from Minghao to Wonwoo as he continued, “he probably has reasons for it. Jihoon’s not the type of people to torture others unnecessarily.”  
  
“Well?” Minghao curtly asked, eyes fixed on Wonwoo.  
  
Hesitating, Wonwoo glanced at Jisoo once before admitting, “Jihoon told us that he wanted you to learn a lesson so he made the test slightly more difficult than usual.”  
  
“Slightly more difficult?” Minghao echoed in absolute disbelief, his eyes wide with incredulity. _How in the world was my test slightly more difficult?_  
  
“Learn a lesson?” Jisoo repeated at the same, face confused. “What lesson did Minghao need to learn....”  
  
His voice trailed off into silence as everything fell into place. Minghao turned to stare at Jisoo expectantly but the older boy was staring at Wonwoo with a look of realization and dread on his face.  
  
“What was Jihoon thinking?” Jisoo hissed in a low voice, sounding furious for the first time Minghao knew him. “Seungcheol already pardoned Minghao.”  
  
Wonwoo was clearly uncomfortable but he gave a weak shrug, defending his friend. “He just wanted to be certain Minghao learnt his lesson and wouldn’t repeat his mistake again.”  
  
“Who is he to decide whether Minghao did or not?” Jisoo retorted back, his voice sharp as knives. He got to his feet abruptly and started to make for the door. “I’m going to have a talk with him.”  
  
“No, wait!” Minghao cried out, baffled, as he grabbed hold of Jisoo’s wrist. He was so confused by everything and he wanted nothing more than answers. He pulled Jisoo back to the bed and demanded, “I don’t understand. What lesson? What mistake?”  
  
Wonwoo ran his fingers through his hair before explaining, “Jihoon felt that Seungcheol hyung went too easy on you. He was afraid that you would disobey him again and make contact with your family if you didn’t know how dire the consequences can be.”  
  
“So he had Wonwoo cast an illusion on you.” Jisoo picked up, resting a hand on Minghao’s arm. “The illusion was to show you what could have happened that day when you called your parents. Jihoon wanted you to experience first hand the consequences so that you wouldn’t ever disobey Seungcheol again and endanger us.”  
  
“That’s — That’s ridiculous!” Minghao blurted out angrily. “I would never put all of you guys at risk. And the lesson was too cruel and inhumane.”  
  
“That was my fault,” Wonwoo jumped in quickly. “I let the illusion got out of control. It was supposed to stop the moment the man threw the first punch but it went on and I couldn’t stop it.”  
  
Something Junhui said earlier pricked his mind and Minghao slowly stated. “Junhui ge said that it was my fault for that. He said that I was too frightened so my fears took over the illusion and made it worse.”  
  
Wonwoo looked even more uncomfortable with each passing second as he admitted. “I can’t deny that’s not true but it was mostly my fault for being unable to control the illusions.” He locked eyes with Minghao, his gaze unwavering, and apologized for the third time, “I slipped up badly and you suffered for it, and for that, I’m sorry.”  
  
Minghao paused, surprised by the intensity of regret and sorrow in Wonwoo’s face. _He really is sorry_ , the blond boy realized at once before finally relenting. Quietly, he dipped his head in acknowledgement as he murmured, “I understand, Wonwoo hyung.”  
  
Wonwoo relaxed almost instantaneously at the forgiveness and a smile nearly crept onto Minghao’s face but he schooled his features before it could happened. _Not now_ , he warned himself. _If I smile now, they’ll think it’s alright to do that again._  
  
Beside him, Jisoo was staring at him with concern. There was a second’s hesitation before the elder boy quietly shared, “Junhui feels wretched for arguing with you.”  
  
_Junhui ge_ , Minghao unwittingly thought before he hardened himself. He wasn’t so benevolent that he’ll forgive the older Chinese male so easily — not after he gave him scoldings and reprimands when all Minghao wanted were comfort and reassurance. He spat out bitterly, “so what? He should be for arguing with me, a victim.”  
  
“You have to put yourself in Junhui’s shoes.” Jisoo advised before continuing. “I don’t agree with Jihoon’s method but I have to admit that there’s some logic behind it. Perhaps, Junhui saw the same reasoning behind Jihoon’s actions.”  
  
“That still doesn’t mean he gets to scold me,” _like a child_. Minghao added in his head, not quite ready to share that grievance yet. _They’ll probably laugh at me for being upset at Junhui ge calling me a kid._ He groused grudgingly.  
  
“My unhappiness was completely justified but he reprimanded me.” Minghao complained, his voice bordering on a whine. “Never mind that he didn’t comfort me but he gave me a lecture. How was I supposed to take that lying down?”  
  
Jisoo and Wonwoo looked at each other in doubt before the younger spoke up, “maybe Junhui was a bit too harsh on you but he’s stuck between Jihoon and you. He’s been friends with Jihoon for a long time but at the same time, he has some affections —” Wonwoo’s voice broke off suddenly and he looked like he almost said something he shouldn’t.  
  
Bewildered by the abrupt halt, Minghao furrowed his eyebrows as he peered at the taller boy curiously. “What did you say?”  
  
“I — I meant —” Wonwoo just sputtered under Minghao’s gaze, tripping over his words carelessly. To be honest, he wasn’t even sure of Junhui’s feelings for Minghao even though he was certain there was _something_ — the Chinese boy treated the younger differently from how he treated the rest — so he didn’t want to make things awkward between the two boys. “Junhui — he — you —”  
  
Deftly, Jisoo interrupted the younger with a hand on the arm. “What Wonwoo means,” he relayed with an amused smile, “is that both you and Jihoon are very special to Junhui and he doesn’t want to take sides.”  
  
Relived by the save, Wonwoo flashed Jisoo a quick smile whereas Minghao stared at the ginger haired boy with some skepticality. “Special to Junhui ge? Me?” Minghao could feel his cheeks turn warm with heat and he cursed at himself for always wearing his heart on his sleeve.  
  
Both Jisoo and Wonwoo exchanged a knowing glance before the ginger haired boy reaffirmed, “yes, Minghao, you’re special to Junhui.”  
  
Minghao was pretty sure he was blushing full on by then and his chest felt warm at the same time. It was extremely flattering to know that he was somewhat special to someone, especially when it was someone like Junhui. _He’s tall and handsome and charming and —_  
  
Then, their earlier argument sprang to mind and Minghao clamped down his feelings of delight. He quickly stopped a silly smile from appearing as he finished his thought with an air of finality, _and so bloody unreasonable._  
  
“I don’t think I am.” Minghao bluntly voiced out, eyes diverting away from the older boys’ meaningful ones. He didn’t like the look in their eyes; he was so sick of always being kept in the dark. “If I was, he wouldn’t have scolded me even though I’m a victim. If I was, he would have comforted me like you guys did but he didn’t.”  
  
Wonwoo let out a sigh before he pressed on persistently, “no matter what, Junhui regrets doing that. He feels horrible now so why don’t you forgive him?”  
  
The blond boy eyed Wonwoo with no small amount of suspicion. “Did he send you here to plead for leniency?”  
  
“What?” Wonwoo gaped, taken aback by Minghao’s accusation. He went on to explain with a touch of urgency. “No! In fact, he didn’t even talk to any of us since he left you. Instead, he’s been sulking in the recreational room. When we stopped by the recreational room earlier, he looked absolutely miserable and it’s so obvious that he regrets arguing with you. He clearly wants you to forgive him, to make up with him.”  
  
For one moment, Minghao was rather stunned by how emotional Wonwoo was. Not to mention, this was the longest Minghao have ever heard the elder spoke and it was in defense of Junhui. _Perhaps, Junhui ge really does regret having the argument with me._ The blond boy mused soberly, his own face downcast with the thought of a melancholy Junhui.  
  
“Wonwoo’s right, Minghao.” Jisoo added in support, mistaking Minghao’s silence for disbelief. He raised his hand to touch Minghao’s shoulder, continuing, “Junhui feels wretched for arguing with you. I can tell that he knows that he shouldn’t have done that and he seeks your forgiveness.”  
  
“He does?” Minghao unconsciously whispered, despite himself. The warmth in his chest was starting to feel familiar and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. A part of him wanted to forgive Junhui but the proud side of him wasn’t budging so easily.  
  
His features hardening, Minghao scoffed, “well, if he really wanted forgiveness, shouldn’t he come here and ask me for it himself?”  
  
Jisoo gave Wonwoo a dubious look but the latter was looking at Minghao with grudgingly allowance.  
  
“That,” Wonwoo conceded with some reluctance, “that is a very good point.”  
  
“See?” Minghao pointed out, “he agrees with me.”  
  
In response, Jisoo smacked Wonwoo’s shoulder as he hissed under his breath, “you’re not helping.” The elder turned to Minghao, his mouth opening to defend Junhui again, but Minghao held up an adamant hand.  
  
“If he wants my forgiveness, he at least owes it to me to come here and ask for it in my face.” Minghao stubbornly declared, ignoring whatever Jisoo was going to say. His pride made him attach another condition. “And I won’t make up with him until he apologizes first for disregarding my feelings.”  
  
At that, Jisoo looked thoughtful as he pondered, more to himself than to any of the two younger boys. “That’s reasonable. I’m sure Junhui will do that.”  
  
On the other hand, Wonwoo looked doubtful as he stared at Minghao. “I don’t know. I mean, Junhui’s pretty proud too.”  
  
Minghao ignored the underlying jab at his pride as he shrugged his shoulders in an indifferent manner. “I don’t care. Those are my conditions and if he won’t accept them, neither would I forgive him.”  
  
“But you’ll have to apologize too.” Jisoo quickly interjected and then hurried on to explain before the younger boy could protest. “Both of you were in the wrong. Junhui for disregarding your feelings and you for getting into an argument with him.”  
  
Minghao closed his mouth, albeit grudgingly, with his sullen silence being the only acknowledgement of his wrongdoing. Distractedly, he played with the hem of the blanket draped over his legs as he finally agreed, “fine. But I’ll only apologize if _he_ apologizes first.” He laced with as much venom as he could in that single pronoun, making clear that he was still upset.  
  
Pleased, Jisoo patted Minghao’s shoulder as he smiled confidently, “I’m certain Junhui will.”  
  
Not surprisingly, a quick glance of Minghao at Wonwoo showed that the dark haired boy didn’t share the same level of confidence and certainty. In fact, Minghao himself wasn’t certain if he could forgo his pride and apologize.  
  
  
  
Not long after Jisoo and Wonwoo left the bedroom, Minghao was similarly evacuated from it. He wanted nothing more than to stay inside it for the rest of the day but he was shooed out of the bedroom when the new bed arrived.  
  
Scowling in mild annoyance, Minghao examined himself critically in the bathroom mirror. His eyes were no longer red or swollen and for that, he was immensely relieved. _If any of them knew that I cried, I’m never going to live it down_ , the blond boy thought as he gave his face another splash of water for added measure.  
  
_Okay, now what?_ Minghao asked himself as he stepped out of the bathroom. In an apartment housing thirteen people, it was impossible to avoid any interaction but Minghao was still determined to try. There was the muffled sound of conversation from the living room and questionable noises from one of the many bedrooms so the only places left to him were the kitchen and the...  
  
_I’ll go to the recreational room_ , Minghao decided promptly and started making his way there. Thankfully, he didn’t bump into anyone during the short journey to the recreational room. Despite it being an illusion, Minghao still felt exhausted from the mental beating his mind had received.  
  
Allowing himself a small smile when he finally gripped the doorknob, Minghao pushed it opened and almost immediately, wished he didn’t.  
  
“Junhui ge...” Minghao subconsciously called out, his eyes turning wide in surprise as he rested his eyes on the older male. The brown haired boy was lying lazily on two bean bags, which were pushed together to give some semblance of a bed, but he jolted up into a sitting position once he locked eyes with Minghao.  
  
“Minghao!” Junhui gasped, utterly surprised. He pushed himself to his feet, clumsily lurching towards the younger, and he raised a hand, as if to reach out to Minghao.  
  
Without thinking, Minghao took an apprehensive step backwards as his hands flew up in a defensive manner. Regardless of what he claimed, Minghao was still hurt by Junhui’s harsh words and he didn’t want another repeat of his lecture.  
  
Still edging backwards warily, Minghao soon found himself speaking rapidly, “no, stop, stop. Don’t come any closer. Just don’t.” The words sounded unclear, even to his own ears, as if he was talking underwater.  
  
In front of him, Junhui hesitated for a brief moment before he let his hand fall listlessly to his side. His voice was uncertain as he began with a frown, “Minghao, about just now, I want to —”  
  
Acting on pure instincts, Minghao clamped his hands over his ears as he cut the elder off frantically. He turned away from Junhui as he demanded loudly. “No, no, no. Stop lecturing me!”  
  
_But I’m not lecturing you._ Junhui looked exasperated but he couldn’t really blame Minghao. He was wrong to lash out at Minghao minutes after he woke up from a traumatic experience and it now caused the younger to be wary of him. Though slightly deterred, Junhui attempted again as he approached the blond, “Minghao, I’m not —”  
  
Minghao widened his eyes in shock as he panickedly backed away from the elder. In his haste, he nearly tripped over his own two feet. “I can’t hear you, I can’t hear you.” Minghao shrilly exclaimed as he spun on his heel childishly, turning his back on an equally frustrated Junhui.  
  
_Xu Minghao, you’re just proving his point of you being a kid!_ Minghao was screaming at himself as he stormed away, even though Junhui was still calling his name.  
  
Dejectedly, Junhui watched in resignation as Minghao turned around a corner and disappeared from view. Swearing harshly under his breath, Junhui kicked at one of the bean bags in annoyance.  
  
“Why do you have to be so stubbornly childish, Minghao?” Junhui groaned loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. Suddenly very tired, Junhui sunk down to sit at a bean bag as he wondered, _how will I ever salvage our relationship?_


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m probably the worst author ever but here’s an update (AFTER NINE MONTHS I’M SORRY) i rlly hope y’all enjoyed it despite the angst !! HAHAHA

“Minghao hyung!”  
  
At the sound of his name, the Chinese boy skidded to a stop despite himself. He had barely made it a few steps from the recreational room where Junhui was but he was already regretting his hasty decision to leave.  
  
Yet, it was clearly not Junhui calling him, as evident by the honorific but a small part — okay, maybe a _large_ part — of Minghao was disappointed that it wasn’t the older boy even though it was he who had stormed away from Junhui.  
  
 _Xu Minghao, since when were you so indecisive?_ Minghao demanded of himself angrily. He was so upset and furious at himself and at Junhui and at _everything_. He needed an outlet to vent out his confusion and fury or if that was too much to ask, then maybe a way for him to forget all his troubles.  
  
There was a tap on his shoulder and Minghao jumped in surprise. He was so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten about the person behind him. He spun around and found himself face to face with Chan. The younger boy was never one to hide his emotions and this time, his features were full of worry and concern.  
  
“Minghao hyung?” The younger boy called out again, his voice tentative and his face hesitant as if not sure if Minghao realized he was there. For some reason, Chan’s eyes were darting from Minghao’s face to the space on his right.  
  
“Chan,” Minghao responded, his voice coming out stiffer than he expected. He tried again, this time, taking care to make his tone gentler, “Chan. What is it?”  
  
“I wanted to talk to you,” Chan answered, noticeably brighter, as he made to walk closer to Minghao. Abruptly, he stopped suddenly and he gestured towards Minghao’s right. “But could you — I don’t know — pull your hand down? It’s very intimidating.”  
  
Minghao was confused by Chan’s queer request. His hand wasn’t even up. “Pull my hand down? I —” His voice broke off as he realized that his hand was indeed up and not only that, there was a small glowing barrier around his clenched fist.  
  
Startled, Minghao took an involuntary step back as he let his hand fall. Almost immediately, the force field disappeared and Minghao relaxed. He glanced at Chan whose eyes were still concentrated on Minghao’s right hand.  
  
“Are you afraid of me?” Minghao blurted out unwillingly, the words coming out rapidly.  
  
At that, Chan snapped his head up with a shocked expression on his face. “No, of course not! Minghao hyung, don’t ever think that way.”  
  
“Then why, why were you staring at my hand?” Minghao asked, his voice trembling. “You’re afraid that I’ll lose control again, right? Because that’s what just happened. I lost control.” A sickening realization dawned on him as he spoke and he croaked out, “I could have _hurt_ you!”  
  
 _I’m a monster._ Minghao thought with panic bubbling within him. _I’m a freak and a monster._  
  
“No, you couldn’t. Didn’t I tell you about my superpower?” Chan paused, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to recall. “But whatever. You couldn’t hurt me because my superpower is invulnerability.”  
  
Minghao allowed himself to relax a bit but he was still horrified by what he had nearly done. “But what if it wasn’t you? What if it had been Jisoo hyung who called my name? What if it had been Wonwoo hyung who tapped me on the shoulder? I could have hurt them.”  
  
Minghao’s tone was getting more and more panicky as he spoke as if trying to convince Chan of how dangerous he was. He didn’t know how the younger boy was still so calm and collected.  
  
“But you didn’t.” Chan reminded him pointedly. He stepped closer to the Chinese boy and touched his right wrist comfortingly. “You managed to control yourself and that’s what’s important.”  
  
“But —” Minghao begun, still not persuaded but Chan’s voice overrode his. Clearly, the younger boy was not going to back down and let Minghao sink into fear and distress.  
  
“There’s not buts, Minghao hyung!” Chan cut in quickly. “You’re just as dangerous as the rest of us before we trained and learnt to control our superpowers. When we first came here, we were all just as inexperienced and lost as you are right now but that’s okay.”  
  
Minghao felt helpless and emotions. There was so many emotions and feelings swirling inside him — fear, anger, sadness, disgust — and he couldn’t help but grab hold of Chan’s outstretched hand.  
  
“It’s not okay,” Minghao whispered to himself, in a voice so soft that even Chan couldn’t hear him. He knew it deep in his heart, despite whatever Chan said, that no matter what, he was a freak and a monster.  
  
“We’ll help you control your superpowers better. That’s what we’re for, Minghao hyung.” Chan insisted vehemently, his eyes blazing with care and love even as he failed to realize the internal turmoil in the older boy. “We’re here to help you.”  
  
All of the sudden, Minghao found it difficult to breathe. It was if the very air was choking him and restricting his breathing but it wasn’t just that — it was the place he was in. This was where he had found out more about his superpowers and learnt more about himself. This was where he felt the most joy and pain, the place where he had laughed and cried. This was the place where he had slept with Junhui, felt his warmth between their clothing and also the place where they had both argued and screamed at each other. This was a place of happiness and sadness, love and betrayal, and it was choking Minghao.  
  
The house was suffocating, the hallway was suffocating, _he_ was suffocating. Minghao gripped on tighter to Chan and pleaded, “bring me away from here. Please.”  
  
Chan peered at Minghao, his eyes brimming with worry. “Minghao hyung, I —”  
  
“Please!” Minghao exclaimed desperately. He wanted nothing more than to leave the house, the suffocating house that held so many memories of his pain and his unwanted superpowers and _Junhui_. “Bring me away from here.”  
  
  
  
Back in the recreational room, Junhui was still seated in one of the many beanbags, brooding over the latest argument with Minghao.  
  
He hadn’t meant to argue with him — it had just happened without him knowing. Junhui wanted to comfort Minghao but instead of reassuring words, fierce and angry words came out of his mouth and wounding the other boy.  
  
Junhui wanted to apologize — truly he did — but pride was holding him back and there was always the uneasiness he felt when he was with Minghao.  
  
Junhui was normally confident and self-reassured, but the moment Minghao was in his line of sight his confidence seem to fade and he became a mess of conflicting emotions. He had the innate desire to protect and care for Minghao but then he wondered if he was doing _too_ much and would shrink back, using sarcasm and wit as a protective barrier between them before he cross some invisible line. This vicious cycle of alternating affection and animosity would repeat and repeat until even Junhui wasn’t sure what he ought to do.  
  
Minghao made Junhui uneasy and Junhui didn’t like being uneasy. It was such an unfamiliar and foreign feeling, after years of being confident and comfortable with his every action. Then, Minghao came along and Junhui felt like an awkward and annoying adolescent again.  
  
It was queer and Junhui didn’t like feeling uneasy.  
  
But the fact remains that Junhui should apologize to Minghao. He should have been magnanimous, be the larger person and not argue with Minghao. Then, maybe, just maybe, things wouldn’t have ended up like this.  
  
“The poor boy thought he was dead!” Junhui scolded himself angrily, his voice loud even though it was only for his ears. His voice bounced off the walls of the empty recreational room. “And you _had_ to go and reprimand him. Wen Junhui, you used to be smart. What happened?”  
  
Fiercely, Junhui ran his fingers through his brown locks before jumping to his feet, making a snap decision. There was no point sitting here and moping around like some sullen child — no matter how much Junhui tried to kid himself, he still couldn’t imagine an ending with Minghao and him resolving their issues just by doing that — no, he had to take charge and find Minghao and apologize.  
  
Before he could hesitate or even change his mind, Junhui forced himself to walk to the recreational room and throw it open, yelling, “Minghao!”  
  
If it was a romance, Minghao would still be standing outside in the hallway and he would have turn around, with unsheathed tears glistening in his eyes, at the sound of his name. Upon laying eyes on Junhui, Minghao would then rush into his arms and rest his head onto Junhui’s shoulders while his own would shake uncontrollably with sobs.  
  
Junhui shook his head out of the disturbing image conjured in his head. “I got to stop watching all those Korean dramas with Seungkwan,” he muttered under his breath, feeling quite uneasy at himself.  
  
Ignoring the strange feeling in his chest, the brown haired boy glanced around his surroundings but there was no one and certainly, no Minghao, standing in the hallway.  
  
Minghao had left.  
  
  
  
It just so happened that there was a funfair a few streets away from the apartment (Minghao has taken to calling it simply the ‘apartment’ since instead of ‘home’ like the other boys. While it may be home for them, it wasn’t for him, not just yet.) and Chan was adamant in bringing Minghao there.  
  
When Minghao pleaded with Chan to bring him out, the Chinese boy had imagined them walking around aimlessly till he had recovered his composure enough to go back. Instead, Minghao found himself in a whirlpool of excitement and enthusiasm as he allowed himself to be dragged around by Chan.  
  
“Minghao hyung, let’s sit on a rollercoaster!” Chan exclaimed upon seeing the modestly tall attraction in the distance.  
  
“Minghao hyung, I want candy floss!” Chan requested, pointing a finger at the snack stall not far from them.  
  
“Minghao hyung, let’s go to the haunted house!” Chan pleaded, grabbing Minghao’s arm and pulling him towards it before the older boy could even say a word. Not that he would complain, Minghao wasn’t afraid of haunted houses. After all that he has experienced so far, fake ghosts and monsters didn’t seem so bad.  
  
Strangely, Minghao found himself smiling and then actually bursting out into laughter throughout the day. It was difficult not to since Chan’s excitement and positive energy were nearly infectious and gradually, Minghao started feeling the same way and before he knew it, the day was nearly over.  
  
As the sun lazily set over the horizon, Minghao and Chan searched for an empty spot to sit down. Neither had the desire to go back to the apartment yet since they were still infused with energy and exhilaration. Instead, the two teenagers bought a few snacks and two cups of bubble tea and, by a stroke of luck, found an empty space on the outskirts of a nearby park. It just so happened that they face the setting sun and for a while, the two boys sat in comfortable silence as they watch the sky turn darker.  
  
A few moments after the sun had disappeared, Chan carefully began, “I saw what happened between you and Junhui hyung.” He scrunched up his face as he remembered before correcting himself, “or at least, I heard what happened.”  
  
“Oh.” Minghao lamely responded, not sure of how to react. Was Chan going to talk about it with him or was he going to follow the examples of Jisoo and Wonwoo, and attempt to convince him to make peace with Junhui?  
  
The Chinese boy didn’t have to wait long before the answer was revealed to him.  
  
“I think you should talk to Junhui hyung,” Chan advised quietly, his hand not stopping as he grabbed another handful of popcorn. The casualness of his actions diminished the severity of the topic and Minghao followed suit, keeping his voice easy.  
  
“I don’t know.” Minghao admitted softly. He took a small sip of his bubble tea, stalling for time, as he thought of his answer slowly. “It’s like, everytime I try to talk to him, he immediately lectures me and talks to me as if I’m a child. It’s annoying.”  
  
“Infantilizing,” Chan commented, sounding older and wiser than his actual years, “you feel as if Junhui hyung infantilizes you when he speaks to you.”  
  
Minghao frowned at the uncommon Korean word but nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, and it gets on my nerves because come _on_. I’m only a year younger than him and he treats me as if there’s a ten year age gap between us.” The Chinese boy complained bitterly, tightening his hold on the plastic cup.  
  
“He only calls you ‘kid’,” Chan couldn’t help but say, ever the observant one, but Minghao shook his head fiercely.  
  
“It’s more than that.” Minghao pressed on resentfully. “It’s not just his choice of words but also his tone and attitude towards him. Every time I’m talking with him, it feels like I really am a small child getting reprimanded by his older brother.”  
  
“That’s strange because I don’t feel that way when I’m with Junhui hyung,” Chan mused thoughtfully, clearly having no idea how to rationalise or even explain Junhui’s behaviour. “And I’m a good three years younger than him.”  
  
“ _See_!” Minghao declared, thrusting his bubble tea forward to make his point. “I just don’t get it. Sometimes, he’s very sweet and affectionate to me but other times, he’s so arrogant and distant. I just don’t get it.” He echoed in a much softer voice as memories flooded his mind.  
  
It was ironic, really, that Minghao’s rant about Junhui made him reminisce about all the good times with the older Chinese boy despite how short their time together had been.  
  
 _Junhui ge was my first introduction to this whole new world of superpowers, except it wasn’t a new world, was it? It’s the same world that it has always been — I just know more about the world and myself._ Minghao’s face became downcast as he confessed to himself, _Junhui ge was the one who opened my eyes. He took care of me, comforted me and protected me._  
  
“Anyways,” Chan continued, obviously not realizing that Minghao was in a state of deep reflection, “I still think you should talk to Junhui hyung and make up. Disharmony is never good in our family since we’re often stuck together.”  
  
Minghao ignored the use of “family” and hotly, perhaps even childishly, “I’ll talk to him when he apologizes.”  
  
“I don’t know if you realized but it’s actually very difficult to apologize to someone who keeps storming away.” Chan pointed out before faking a cough, “just saying.” He side eyed Minghao pointedly, as if daring him to contradict or deny.  
  
The older boy gave Chan a cold stare before humorously snapping, “oh, shut up.” But there was no malice in his voice.  
  
“Just give Junhui hyung a chance, hyung.” Chan persisted, showing no signs of giving up in his quest to make the two older boys make up.  
  
Minghao sighed before finally relenting in a much quieter voice. “Fine, I will.” Despite everything, there was still a small spark of hope that things will return to normal between Junhui and him.  
  
“Yes, that’s the way!” Chan cheered triumphantly and Minghao glared at his excessive joy.  
  
“Now, shut up.”  
  
  
  
At exactly ten minutes past seven, Junhui heard the sounds of laughter and chatter in the living room and he rose from his seat, his face grim. He knew at once what — or more accurately, _who_ — was the source of the noise and queerly, there was a stab of jealousy.  
  
 _Jealousy? I can’t possibly be jealous_ , Junhui thought mentally in his head, truly flabbergasted at his own thoughts. Yet, as he approached the living room and the two boys, the strange feeling of jealousy seemed to worsen and grow in intensity.  
  
When he finally laid eyes on the two boys, Junhui found them both still laughing and jabbering a mile an hour about whatever topic they were on. Jealousy flared within the older boy and before he knew it, he was purposefully clearing his throat and getting their attention.  
  
Almost instantaneously, the laughter died down and both Chan and Minghao turned to Junhui standing by the doorway. Junhui could have sworn he caught a glimpse of brief happiness flashing across in Minghao’s eyes before it was replaced by a more apparent hostility.  
  
 _He’s still upset with me._ Junhui realized with sinking dread. He had subconsciously hoped that the younger boy would have forgotten or at the very least, didn’t mind their earlier argument but clearly, that wasn’t the case. More surprisingly than Minghao’s still present hostility was Junhui’s large regard for it — he hadn’t expect himself to be so affected and feel so upset.  
  
“Minghao, could I talk to you for a second?” Junhui humbly asked, taking great care to be friendly and not angry. He was in the wrong and now, he was ready to apologize. Plus, Minghao was already in front of him so he really shouldn’t mess things up and widen the rift between them.  
  
However, that proved to be exceptionally difficult as Junhui watched as Minghao turned to Chan, seeking for his advice. Nor did Junhui failed to notice the lack of space between the two boys, their hands brushing past each other.  
  
 _How in the world are they so chummy with each other already?_ Junhui gritted his teeth indignantly. It felt like days before Minghao was as close to Junhui as he was to Chan and the youngest boy appeared to have achieved that in what? Six hours?  
  
Then, as if realizing how ridiculous he was acting, Junhui gave himself a mental slap as he berated his own weird behaviour. _What is wrong with you? Minghao and Chan have always been close._  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a thousand years, Minghao turned to face Junhui again. “Okay, fine. Let’s talk.” His tone was crisp and blunt, as if the two of them were conducting a business meeting.  
  
Unwittingly, Junhui glanced at Chan who took the hint very quickly.  
  
“I’m going to shower first!” The youngest boy proclaimed in an overly enthusiastic voice as he left Minghao’s side. As he went past Junhui, Chan whispered, “good luck, hyung.”  
  
Immediately, Junhui felt nothing but utmost shame for being jealous of Chan. He was a good kid and definitely didn’t deserve Junhui’s unreasonable jealousy.  
  
“So, what do you want to talk about?” Minghao asked, clearly wanting this conversation to be over as soon as possible. Then, as if as an afterthought, he added in a more cordial tone, “I mean, yeah, we should talk, Junhui ge.”  
  
The endearment melted Junhui’s heart ever so slightly, reducing the jealousy in him. It has been so long since he was greeted as such. Maybe that was why he was so fond of Minghao though it didn’t explain the ever constant state of uneasiness Junhui was in when in the presence of the younger boy.  
  
“Junhui ge?” Minghao called out uncertainly when the older boy remained silent longer than it was appropriate. In fact, he seemed to be distracted by something even though it was he who initiated the conversation.  
  
Now annoyed, Minghao sharply repeated himself. “ _Junhui ge_!”  
  
Alarmed, Junhui blinked in rapid succession as he turned to stare at Minghao. “Yes?”  
  
At his nonchalant reply, Minghao felt more annoyance bubbling inside him. _Why did you even approach me if you’re not even paying attention to me?_  
  
In the coldest voice he could manage, Minghao slowly forced out through clenched teeth, “you said you wanted to talk.” Childishly, he added, “but I guess you’re too busy thinking about other things like — I don’t know — maybe other ways to ‘train’ me?”  
  
His voice practically dripped with sarcasm and from Junhui’s frown, Minghao knew the older boy noticed it.  
  
“What is wrong with you?” Junhui demanded unhappily. “I’m trying to have a civil conversation with you without you raking up the past.”  
  
“Civil conversation?” Minghao shot back, in obvious distress. “Have you ever once considered my feelings? I was put through an inhumane experience and was traumatized but instead of comforting me, you lectured me. Till now, I have yet to hear you say a single apologetic word!”  
  
“Traumatized? If you were so traumatized, where have you been the whole day?” Junhui retorted and despite himself, his jealousy of Minghao spending the day with someone else flared up again.  
  
“I was out with Chan who was very kindly helping me get over my trauma.” Minghao hissed back angrily. He opened his mouth to say more unkind words but Chan’s words filled his head, _“just give Junhui hyung a chance, hyung”_ , and he stopped himself.  
  
Minghao took a step back and calmly spoke, “I’m not going to talk to you right now. Not when we’re both so angry and upset.” He walked towards the doorway but when Junhui didn’t move an inch, still blocking the way, Minghao glared at him.  
  
“Move.” The younger boy snapped, eyes blazing with righteous indignance.  
  
The look Junhui gave him was cold and distant as he whispered, “I want to talk to you.” _And apologize._ But the words he really wanted to utter went unsaid and unheard.  
  
“Oh, really? I had no idea,” Minghao snarled back, still upset. He had listened to Chan and gave Junhui a chance but in the end, it was all for naught. Instead of an apology, Minghao had received more cutting and hurtful words.  
  
 _Why did I even expect anything from Junhui ge?_ Minghao asked himself despairingly as he felt hot, angry tears. _Because I wanted things to be okay again. Because I wanted to be okay with Junhui ge again._  
  
“I want to talk to you,” Junhui uttered, unrelenting, with his gaze heavy and his stance stiff.  
  
“Well, I don’t want to.” Minghao growled, blinking quickly. He glared daggers at the other boy and commanded, “move.”  
  
“I want to talk to you.” Junhui insisted stubbornly.  
  
Minghao stared straight into Junhui’s eyes, equally obstinate. “You had the chance to but you didn’t take it. Now, _move_.”  
  
Wordlessly, Junhui moved aside and Minghao all but stormed away without a second glance, and for the second time that day, Junhui saw the back of Minghao.  
  
  
  
That night, when Minghao entered the bedroom he shared with Junhui, he was not surprised to find it empty. Sighing heavily, Minghao threw himself onto the new bed that was now his. It was a strange feeling, being alone in this bedroom when there were two of them yesterday.  
  
“How did everything change?” Minghao asked in anguish, eyes facing the ceiling. He wiped at his eyes roughly, not wanting a single tear to fall but of course, _of course_ , one fell. The lone tear rolled down his cheek and Minghao closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to take him away.  
  
Yet, despite the tiring day, sleep evaded Minghao. Sitting up in annoyance, Minghao unconsciously turn his gaze to the empty bed in the room and without meaning to, memories of the previous night came flooding like a broken dam.  
  
Junhui lying beside him, Junhui hugging him, Junhui being with him — just Junhui. Minghao didn’t have a single idea why but that was all he wanted right then. He wanted Junhui to smile at him, touch him and just be _with_ him.  
  
Without any hesitation or second thought, Minghao slipped off his own bed and slide into Junhui’s. He wrapped the familiar blanket around him and closed his eyes as he thought of better nights.  
  
The last face he saw before he finally drifted off to sleep was Junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at my [livejournal](http://g-evelyn.livejournal.com/7611.html) and [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1043019). hit me with questions on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve) and follow me on [tumblr](http://ohmygen.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/shiyiiing/)


End file.
